Return of the King
by Chrysim
Summary: Queen Niobe's kingdom Attica is in dire need of a hero - it's Iolaus to the rescue, again.


RETURN OF THE KING  
  
by Chrysim  
  
King Mikolanos of Calydon was a vicious, greedy tyrant. In the three years since he'd seized the throne from elderly King Nymon, he'd consolidated his authority by systematically eliminating anybody who opposed him.  
  
Now Calydon was totally his but he still wasn't happy. Mikolanos craved power and wealth. The tell-tale trademarks of a born warlord.  
  
His avaricious gaze fell upon Calydon's rich and influential neighbour Attica.  
  
His attempt to woo Queen Niobe had failed miserably. She wasn't interested in romance, only affairs of state.  
  
While she'd had the grace not to laugh right in his face when Mikolanos had proposed an alliance between Calydon and Attica, the disdain in her eloquent eyes had been just as humiliating.  
  
Mikolanos summoned his commanders. " I want you to prepare your men for an invasion. ", he told them, " In two days I want to be sitting on the throne of Attica! "  
  
He looked intensely at his silent generals, " Do I make myself clear? ", he demanded.  
  
His stolid captain-of-the-guard, Aeron, nodded, " Calydon is invading Attica. ".  
  
He added boldly, " I trust that your highness realises that such a move may provoke the allies of Attica to attack us? "  
  
Mikolanos waved his hand dismissively, " Pharos is already at war with Euboea and Marathon is mourning the death of old King Phaedron. This is the perfect time for an attack on Attica. "  
  
Aeron wasn't convinced, " Queen Niobe is a well-beloved monarch, highness. Her people won't willingly accept anybody else in her place. "  
  
Mikolanos smiled deviously, " Rest easy, Aeron. Niobe will still rule Attica but I will rule at her side! With her brains and my brawn, we can conquer half of Greece before the rest realise what's happening! "  
  
It was late dusk when Iolaus reached the tavern at 'Tributanis'. That was the name of the intersection on the south-eastern coastal byway between Calydon and Athens where all roads converged and then divided in three directions. North to Attica, Garanthis, Orlon, Thebes and the multitude of states and kingdoms of Northern Greece. East to Athens and Piraeus. West to Corinth and then the Peloponnese Peninsula.  
  
Iolaus was of average height and had a lean, powerful body that was solid muscle without being muscle-bound.  
  
He was clearly athletic aswell as extremely quick and agile. He possessed phenomenal stamina and endurance which were prerequisites for the sort of life he led.  
  
His mane of long, wavy hair was the colour of gold and his azure blue eyes were the barometer of his emotions aswell as dynamic aspects of his colourful personality.  
  
Iolaus's exuberance and youthful good looks masked the brave heart and indomitable spirit of a natural warrior.  
  
He was a very passionate individual prone to strong feelings and actions. His curious, impetuous, fearless character always made a strong impression but his most endearing personality traits were his compassion, courage and protective, good-hearted nature.  
  
Iolaus had more than willingly traded his days of aimless thrill-seeking for the privilege of standing at the side of his fabled ally and best friend, Hercules. They shared a profound sense of justice and morality that inspired every fight they fought.  
  
Now Iolaus had evolved into a freedom-fighter, defender of the weak and downtrodden, and protector of the dispossessed, helpless, or terrorised. He and Hercules formed an incredible, nearly invincible team and were almost inseparable.  
  
Almost.  
  
Their latest test was one that they'd had to fight on more than one front which was why Iolaus was travelling by himself. He was on his way to Athens to rejoin Hercules who was there trying to retrieve the mysterious Quirrius Icon.  
  
Princess Videa of Athens had stolen it from its shrine on Mount Getaddis three weeks before. She'd planned to give the rare, magical Icon to her fiancé King Kossimar of Piraeus as a wedding present.  
  
Kossimar was a high priest in Hera's temple so Hercules had immediately suspected his evil stepmother was behind the theft.  
  
The Quirrius Icon was one of four mystical divine artefacts that Hercules called the Equatatii. The others were the Golden Fleece in Corinth, the Mystrobis Shield in Pharos and the Equus Amulet in Lakonia.  
  
According to Hercules, each of the four Equatatii represented a link in a transcendental network that governed life on earth. If any of the Equatatii were interfered with or destroyed, the world could be doomed to eternal chaos.  
  
So Hercules had gone to Athens to try and convince King Timerus to return the Quirrius Icon. Iolaus would normally have gone with him except that news had reached them that the Equus Amulet had been stolen.  
  
Hercules was an extraördinary man but even he couldn't be in two places at the same time.  
  
Iolaus had immediately volunteered to go to Lakonia alone to try to recover the Amulet.  
  
Hercules feared the gods were at work in these affairs and was loathe to put Iolaus's life in danger but worry over the Equus Amulet over-rode his usual caution.  
  
While passing through Sparta, Iolaus had enlisted the invaluable aid of his and Hercules' friends and allies Xena and Gabrielle. They had tracked the Amulet to Mycenae.  
  
Iolaus knew King Milos and he was not a superstitious man. He had no logical explanation for suddenly wanting the Amulet. He just wanted it.  
  
Iolaus had found that very odd.  
  
After much debate and argument, the intrepid trio had finally resorted to force and subterfuge.  
  
They'd returned the Amulet to Lakonia with Mycenaean soldiers hot on their tails right up to the gates of Mondelphis.  
  
When the coast was clear, they'd bolted for the relative safety of Sparta and now Iolaus was on his way to Athens to see how Hercules's mission had fared.  
  
Since the Quirrius Icon had been stolen several disturbing events had happened.  
  
A war had broken out between Pharos and Euboea, putting the Shield of Mystrobis in jeopardy and then, double tragedy.  
  
Both Princess Videa and King Kossimar had died in separate yet equally bizarre 'accidents'.  
  
Hercules had told Iolaus earlier that the Quirrius Icon's removal had upset the balance of life in the world.  
  
Until it was returned more and more destructive and violent events would happen.  
  
Eventually there would be total anarchy.  
  
Like Hercules, Iolaus suspected either Hera or her hideous son Ares were behind this business.  
  
Only those two gods could possibly think they'd profit from a world in ruins.  
  
As he trudged wearily towards the tavern Iolaus noticed an unusual number of horses outside. He paused, scrutinising the brand on the fine war-horses and frowned, trying to remember where he'd seen it before.  
  
His contemplation was interrupted by a loud shout, " Hey, get away from those animals! "  
  
Iolaus was startled by the sudden yell and spun to see a trio of soldiers marching purposefully towards him. He smiled and raised his hands in an attempt to appear non-threatening, " I was just admiring your splendid horses, my friends. ", he said in a reasonable tone.  
  
The soldiers stopped afew feet in front of Iolaus but their swords hovered inches from his chest as the lead trooper snarled, " How do we know you're not some lousy horse thief? "  
  
Iolaus's temper was ruffled by their hostile actions and his reply was typically acerbic, " If I was, would we be having this conversation, friend? "  
  
Another of the soldiers retorted dryly, " You've got a real smart mouth, wise-guy. What are you doing here?"  
  
Iolaus's curiosity was aroused, " I'm going to the tavern for a meal after a long journey. ", he said as his mind began to fit several pieces of a puzzle together.  
  
Earlier in the day he'd seen a very large group of mounted soldiers spiralling through a river valley as he was coming down from a mountain pass.An army on the march was trouble Iolaus didn't want anything to do with so he'd made a wide detour.  
  
Evidently not wide enough.  
  
The third soldier spoke, " I think we should take him to the king for questioning. He has the look of a fox about him."  
  
The first soldier nodded, " Where are you from, stranger? "  
  
Iolaus almost said Thebes but something prompted him to lie, " I'm from Athens. Why? "  
  
The third soldier laughed, " Figures! You look just like one of those golden sun-gods. "  
  
The second soldier added, " Are you going to join Rotalicus or are you loyal to King Timerus? "  
  
Iolaus frowned in total confusion, " General Rotalicus is King Timerus's senior military advisor... "  
  
Enlightenment cut Iolaus's sentence short and filled him with a sudden, overwhelming anxiety.  
  
Rotalicus had a reputation as a ruthless, steel-hearted military genius. In other words, given the chance, he was a barbarian.  
  
King Timerus was old and his days of military expeditions and sabre-rattling were long gone.  
  
None of his three sons showed any sign of being military minded either.  
  
In fact, his eldest son and heir, Prince Vespasian, was well-known for his diplomacy and passivity. Though he was young, he'd already earned a reputation as a first-rate mediator.  
  
Athens was not the place for a war-mongering, destructive old gladiator like Rotalicus anymore.  
  
Unless Rotalicus's blood-thirsty ambitions and dreams of military glory had precipitated, " A coup?! In Athens? I don't believe it! ", Iolaus murmured loudly, unconsciously beginning to move towards the road as his worry escalated.  
  
As far as he knew, Hercules was still in Athens and Rotalicus was a follower of Ares. Iolaus didn't like the odds that the heartless general would use his new power to eternally ingratiate himself to Ares at Hercules' expense. The more he thought about it, the more Iolaus suspected that perhaps the coup was a devious set-up by Ares to try yet again to destroy his brother.  
  
" Whoa, wait a minute. Where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet. ", one of the soldiers bellowed.  
  
Iolaus's reflection was replaced by self-preservation as a cold sword blade flashed towards him. He intercepted the swing, grabbing the soldier by the wrist. Iolaus applied pressure at a specific point and the soldier dropped the sword.  
  
With blinding speed Iolaus took a quick step, flicked his wrist and flipped the soldier onto his back.  
  
He backed away from the other two, " Look, I don't have time for this nonsense. I've got to get to Athens. "  
  
The pair of soldiers hesitated briefly as their compatriot struggled to his feet, " You must be a spy. You fight too well to be just a simple traveller. ", the dominant soldier insisted.  
  
The second soldier was confused, " Why would a guy from Athens be spying for Attica? "  
  
The dominant one hit him on the shoulder irritably, " Ever heard of mercenaries, you idiot? "  
  
Iolaus's anxiety multiplied at the mention of Attica.  
  
Niobe was in Attica.  
  
A powerful, irresistible yearning filled Iolaus's heart at the very thought of her.  
  
Now as his clever mind put two and two together, Iolaus realised he had to warn the woman he loved that her kingdom was about to be invaded.  
  
But by whom?  
  
He abruptly strode towards the three soldiers, " To prove I'm no mercenary, thief or spy, I surrender. Take me to your king. "  
  
The trio were befuddled by his reversal and looked at each other uncertainly," What do you think? Should we bother King Mikolanos with this matter? "  
  
That was all Iolaus needed to hear.  
  
Without warning he sprang into the air and threw himself at the three soldiers. Iolaus wasn't a heavy individual but he was strong.  
  
He knocked all three sprawling on the ground but was on his feet and flying before they even knew what hit them.  
  
He tore down the road towards Athens while behind him, the trio of soldiers cried for reinforcements.  
  
He plunged into the thick undergrowth that lined the highway and vanished into the sanctuary of a forest shrouded in the pitch blackness of night.  
  
Iolaus stopped running and knelt behind the bole of an immense tree, listening intently for any trace of pursuit. After a few moments he rose to his feet. His face was a study in perplexion as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts.  
  
He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes tightly but the memories were just too strong to repress.  
  
Niobe was the widowed Queen of Attica. Once she'd been the wife of Iolaus's identical twin cousin Orestes. Until five years ago when Orestes had been brutally assassinated.  
  
Iolaus sighed bitterly at the memory. He'd tried gallantly to protect his cousin but sometimes there was no stopping fate.  
  
Twice in the past Iolaus had assumed Orestes's identity.  
  
The first time, seven years ago, he'd done it to preserve the throne for his abducted cousin. That was when he'd first met and fallen in love with Niobe.  
  
Then five years ago Iolaus had received a message from Hector, Orestes's noble chauncellor. With grave misgivings he'd responded to Hector's oblique plea for help.  
  
Soon one misadventure had lead to another. The ultimate consequences of that situation had been manifestly tragic; Orestes's death, King Xenon's death, the attempted assassination of King Phaedron and very nearly his own execution.  
  
Niobe had returned to Attica to rule alone though she'd begged Iolaus to come with her, as Orestes. Iolaus had reluctantly turned Niobe down and returned to Hercules.  
  
It'd been one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to make in the course of a hard life. Despite knowing that what he'd done had been the right thing to do, Iolaus was still in love with Niobe.  
  
He always would be.  
  
Iolaus looked speculatively in the direction of Athens. Then his gaze drifted north towards Attica.  
  
He stroked his chin in deep deliberation, trying to determine what course of action to pursue.  
  
He finally decided that he had to help Niobe if he possibly could before he could go on to Athens. Not because he loved her but because it was the right thing to do.  
  
Alot of lives hung in the balance.  
  
Mikolanos wasn't a merciful man and his soldiers were just as cruel.  
  
Plenty of people would die in battle but scores would suffer at the hands of the Calydonian victors if they ever succeeded in conquering Attica.  
  
Many more would die as Mikolanos asserted his control.  
  
Just as he'd done in Calydon.  
  
Iolaus knew his information might save lives while rushing to Athens with good intentions might not.  
  
Given the same kind of situation, Iolaus knew that Hercules would say that the safety of the many out-weighed those of the few. He would've made the same difficult choice.  
  
Iolaus headed north to Attica.  
  
He gave the North road a wide berth. As he was about to cross a road that lead to the village of Timin, horsemen with torches thundered by. They'd barely passed when Iolaus stepped out of the bushes and ran in a crouch to the other side.  
  
The Timin road ran beside a broad river and as Iolaus plunged down the embankment, he could hear the roar of its fast-moving water. He wasn't thrilled about swimming those turbulent freezing waters but he had little choice.  
  
Torches flickered at both ends of the nearby bridge indicating that the invaders had established a check-point on it.  
  
No chance there.  
  
So Iolaus searched for a spot where he could ford the river undetected.  
  
He'd just dropped his sword on the shore and was diving into the water when he heard shouts behind him. He came up for air and saw a party of soldiers barrelling down the river bank. Then Iolaus saw a soldier up on the road with a crossbow aimed at him.  
  
He instantly plunged beneath the waves but not quickly enough. The bolt pierced Iolaus's right shoulder and turned the churning waters red with his blood.  
  
Stunned by the pain, Iolaus found himself swept down the raging river as he tried to fight the strong current.  
  
He soon gave up trying to swim against the roiling water and concentrated on keeping himself from drowning.  
  
Iolaus was battered against the bridge pylons before being tossed like a helpless cork through a series of roaring rapids.  
  
Gradually, however, the ferocity of the river lessened and he was able to pull himself out of the water.  
  
Gasping for air and grimacing with exhaustion and agony, Iolaus rested in the reeds half expecting soldiers to fall upon him any instant.  
  
However, he'd been washed far enough down the river that he was now momentarily out of danger from those threats.  
  
Sitting up, Iolaus discovered that most of the arrow had been broken off during his tumultuous ride down the river but its steel tip was still solidly embedded in his shoulder.  
  
He tried to pull it out but realised by the intensity of the pain it caused that it was a barbed arrowhead. He closed his eyes and silently railed against this unpleasant impediment.  
  
Unless he wanted to do alot more damage, for now it'd have to remain as it was.  
  
It'd make his journey twice as hard but Iolaus gritted his teeth tenaciously. It'd take alot more than one arrow, barbed or not, to stop him.  
  
As he scrambled over the edge of the river bank, Iolaus paused to look behind him. The prairie on the opposite shore was alive with a multitude of flickering campfires.  
  
He was directly across from the Calydonian army.  
  
Holding his right arm tight to his body to minimise movement in his shoulder, Iolaus started to run.  
  
He ran for hours through a surreal landscape of shadows, ghostly mists and mind-numbing pain driven by raw determination and desperation.  
  
As the sun came up, Iolaus emerged from a wooded copse and paused to catch his breath.  
  
He was at the bottom of a small hill.  
  
Up above, overlooking the countryside he'd just traversed, stood Parmilla, Attica's frontier outpost.  
  
Iolaus looked back the way he'd come.  
  
While he didn't see any sign of the army yet, he knew they weren't that far behind.  
  
He sighed shrewdly.  
  
Now he knew what the fox felt like being chased by the hounds.  
  
Iolaus was feeling very light-headed.  
  
He'd lost alot of blood. His vest was soaked with it.  
  
His wounded shoulder burned and throbbed incessantly, sending shooting pains down his right arm and his back with every movement.  
  
His golden hair was damp with sweat from his strenuous effort and his non-stop, all-night journey had left him teetering on the brink of total exhaustion.  
  
Iolaus summoned the last iota of his reserves and, groaning stubbornly, began to stumble up the hill. He was half-way up it when two figures appeared on the crest.  
  
Waving his left arm, he yelled, " I'm a friend of Attica. Take me to your commander. ", and hurried as fast as he could up the rest of the hill.  
  
When he reached the top Iolaus recognised one of the officers and smiled wearily, " Linus?! How are you, my friend? "  
  
Linus was a tall, strong young man with short dark hair, brown eyes and very handsome features. He was dressed in a suit of polished brass and leather armour and cut a very dashing figure.  
  
Linus was shocked to see Iolaus again, " By Poseidon's Trident, I'm surprised to see you, Iolaus. What are you doing here? "  
  
The other officer, Lurmitus, looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Iolaus and Linus exchanged knowing glances, realising what he was thinking.  
  
Linus explained, " This is Iolaus of Thebes, Lurmitus. He is Orestes's cousin."  
  
As he spoke Linus noticed Iolaus's pallor and the way he was swaying. He frowned, noting how Iolaus was holding his right arm and then he saw the fragment of arrowshaft protruding from his shoulder. He looked hard at his one-time king, " You're wounded, Iolaus. Let's get you to the infirmary. "  
  
Iolaus grabbed Linus's arm, " No, we haven't got time. I've got to get to Attica castle. "  
  
He looked out across the fields and forests below. Far on the horizon his sharp eyes detected the black masses of the Calydonian army.  
  
He pointed them out urgently to his two companions, " Linus, Attica is about to be invaded! We've got to warn the queen! "  
  
As he turned back, Iolaus staggered dizzily but Linus steadied him, " Old friend, you're in no shape to travel. You need to... "  
  
Iolaus pulled himself away from the young officer and obstinately declared, " I've gotten this far. I can make it to Attica. So, let's go! "  
  
Linus knew from past experience that it was useless to argue. He gave Lurmitus some final instructions and then helped Iolaus climb into the saddle of one of the outpost's war-horses.  
  
The ride was more of a strain than Iolaus had anticipated. By the time they made it to the gates of Attica castle, Linus was holding Iolaus in the saddle as he slipped in and out of consciousness.  
  
In the castle compound, Linus glided out of his saddle and caught Iolaus as he tumbled from his.  
  
Linus's father, Hector, came rushing over and his eyes grew wide with surprise when he recognised Iolaus. He looked at his son as Linus picked Iolaus up and headed for the castle, saying simply, " He just came out of nowhere, father. "  
  
Hector said gravely, " I have a bad feeling about this. "  
  
Linus shook his head, " You don't know the whole story yet, father. It gets worse. Much worse."  
  
Iolaus came round as Linus entered the castle hospice. He immediately liberated himself from Linus's solicitous arms and stood swaying on his own wobbly legs.  
  
Iolaus squinted at Hector through an annoying haze and winced as he instinctively tried to offer the Attican chauncellor his hand in greeting.  
  
Hector was an older man with ramrod posture and a classic patrician physiognomy. His short dark hair was flecked with grey and Iolaus knew he'd earned every strand of it. Hector was a very dedicated and loyal man who also happened to be an incorrigible worry-wart.  
  
To deflect concern from his physical problem, Iolaus prodded Linus, " Go get the Queen. I must speak to her immediately. "  
  
Linus nodded and left in great haste.  
  
The physician made Iolaus sit on a waist-high bench as he gingerly removed his blood-stained vest.  
  
Hector shook his head, " I had a feeling the winds of trouble were blowing in Attica and now, you show up. Out of the blue. What a coincidence! "  
  
Iolaus smiled ironically and flinched involuntarily as the physician began to clean around his wound, " I know. I'm trouble. "  
  
His expression turned serious, " I ran into some Calydonian soldiers yesterday, Hector, near Tributanis. They're on their way here! "  
  
The physician interrupted, " Sir, this is a barbed arrowhead. I'll have to cut it out of your shoulder. Already it's caused alot of damage. "  
  
Iolaus rolled his eyes, " No kidding! "  
  
He took a deep breath, " Any time you're ready, friend."  
  
Hector already admired Iolaus for the courage and honour he'd exhibited in the past. Now, as the physician worked to remove the wicked projectile as quickly and as delicately as possible, Hector couldn't help but admire Iolaus's stoicism too. He endured the agonising procedure with commendable composure.  
  
Iolaus even managed a wry smile as he asked Attica's chauncellor, " So, how have things been, Hector? ", trying in vain to keep his voice from betraying the strain of his ordeal.  
  
Hector saw how every muscle in Iolaus's body was so tensed that he trembled from the exertion and he could see intense pain in Iolaus's half-closed, darker-than-usual blue eyes.  
  
" We've been having alot of trouble with outlaws lately. Just yesterday Prince Vespasian was attacked near Tributanis. ", he said, doing his best to give Iolaus the distraction he was seeking.  
  
His attempt was an overwhelming hit because this news deeply interested Iolaus, " Vespasian isn't in Athens? How did he escape? Where is he now? "  
  
Hector shook his head as he remembered Iolaus's penchant for asking alot of questions.  
  
He hadn't changed much.  
  
" Your friend Hercules helped Vespasian and afew of his men escape the coup. The Prince is here in Attica. " Hector frowned, " Out of the kettle, into the fire it appears. "  
  
Iolaus was eager for word of his partner, " Hector, do you have any news of Hercules? "  
  
Hector shrugged his shoulders, " Vespasian has been unconscious since his men brought him here yesterday, Iolaus. He has a very nasty head injury. Thelonius here is afraid he won't make it. Right, old friend? "  
  
The physician nodded, " The Prince is young but not strong like you, sir. ", smiling at Iolaus as he finished wrapping the wound in a thick bandage.  
  
Just then Niobe hurried into the room.  
  
She was as gorgeous as ever.  
  
Niobe was tall, perfectly proportioned and the very definition of elegant. Her long, curly auburn hair flowed over her shoulders and the silver circlet she wore in it glittered in the light. She had a round face with luscious red lips, a delicate yet healthy complexion and large brown eyes that proclaimed her intelligence and compassion boldly.  
  
Iolaus couldn't bring himself to met those liquid pools of passionate sienna yet and looked elsewhere.  
  
It was obvious from the utter shock on Niobe's face that Linus hadn't told her exactly who wanted to speak to her so urgently.  
  
In the awkward silence, Thelonius slipped a sling over Iolaus's head and gently laid his right arm in it, saying, " You should rest, sir. You've lost a dangerous amount of blood and the wound is deep. "  
  
He touched Iolaus's forehead and clicked his tongue unhappily, " You have a fever too but, hopefully, now that your wound is clean and the bleeding is stanched, an infection will not develop. Heed my advice, young man, and let your body recover from this hardship. "  
  
Iolaus nodded and thanked the elderly physician but didn't move as Thelonius discreetly withdrew to an adjacent room.  
  
Niobe cleared her throat and said, " I'm surprised to see you, Iolaus. "  
  
He looked at the ceiling and shook his head, " I wish people would stop saying that already. ", he complained.  
  
Linus and Hector left the room at a subtle signal from their queen that Iolaus didn't miss.  
  
When they were gone, the Queen of Attica looked at Iolaus with grave concern in her limpid brown eyes, " Are you alright, Iolaus? "  
  
He still wouldn't look at her as he answered, " I've been better, my queen. "  
  
She came and stood directly in front of him, " I am happy to see you again, my king. ", she said softly.  
  
Iolaus looked up at her and sighed deeply, " You have no idea how much I've missed the sound of your voice... ", he reached out and took one of her soft hands in his and caressed it affectionately, "...and your touch! "  
  
Niobe leaned forward unexpectedly and kissed him. When she pulled away, he expelled a deep breath, ' Oh boy! Now I'm in trouble! ', he thought as he felt his will-power waver against the onslaught of repressed desire.  
  
Niobe saw his blood-soaked vest on a nearby table and shuddered, " What happened, Iolaus? "  
  
He looked at her with acute anxiety virtually written all over his face, " It's Mikolanos of Calydon, Niobe. His army is only hours away from Parmilla by now. You've got to act fast, my queen. Attica is under imminent threat of invasion!"  
  
Niobe was aghast, " Mikolanos? He's a fool! Why would he attack Attica? "  
  
Iolaus shrugged, wincing at the twinge it caused and said irritably, " Greed. Conquest. Power. Something to do on a nice sunny day. Who knows for sure, Niobe? Some kings have their crowns on alittle too tight, if you know what I mean? ", he said in his inimitable way.  
  
He eased himself off the bench but as he took a step, his legs refused to support him. He staggered uncertainly over to a nearby bed where he wisely sat down again.  
  
Niobe was alarmed by his evident infirmity. She knew Iolaus would ignore his own welfare out of devotion to her. Or anybody else for that matter.  
  
So Niobe knelt by his side and looked candidly into his shimmering eyes, " Iolaus, you must recuperate, my love! You do no one any good, especially yourself, by taxing your stamina like this. Don't worry, I have half my army already gathered. Even as we speak, the rest are on their way. Mikolanos won't attack after a full day of marching. Rest today, Iolaus. Tomorrow we wage war! "  
  
Strangely enough Niobe's argument seemed to work. Iolaus laid on his side on the bed and Niobe covered him with a blanket.  
  
Iolaus was exhausted. He might've possessed phenomenal endurance but it had its price. When it demanded restitution, he had to pay.  
  
Niobe was about to say something further but didn't when she saw that his eyes were closed.  
  
Standing, she sighed deeply and frowned. It was ironic that Iolaus should show up so unexpectedly. She'd been thinking about him quite alot the last few days as the affairs of Attica had become more and more chaotic.  
  
Niobe picked up Iolaus's vest as she left the room. Outside in the corridor Linus and Hector were patiently waiting. Niobe gave Iolaus's vest to Linus, " Please take this to the laundry, Linus. It's the least we can do to thank Iolaus for his bravery. " Linus nodded and hurried away.  
  
Niobe looked at Hector seriously, " Mikolanos has been itching for a fight with us for some time now, Hector. The proliferation of outlaw attacks lately were probably his idea of a prelude to this invasion. "  
  
Niobe began to march down the hall purposefully, " He's about to learn the hard way that the throne of Attica is a prize beyond his means to possess! "  
  
Not long after Niobe departed Iolaus awoke, his sixth sense keyed to some danger he was as yet unaware of. He sat up listening intently and heard a slight noise from the next room.  
  
Curious, Iolaus got to his feet and moved to the doorway. He put a hand on the door-jamb as a wave of dizziness washed over him and squinted into the dark recesses of the adjoining room. The curtains had been drawn so it was very dim but Iolaus saw a dark figure directly across from him, " Thelonius, is that you? ", he asked.  
  
Instantly the shadow stood up and Iolaus saw the dagger in his hand. He stepped into the room, intent on the startled interloper, and was blind-sided by a second shadowy figure.  
  
A vase was smashed against his head, sending him reeling in a rain of ceramic shards. The principal culprit was trying to flee but Iolaus purposefully stumbled into his path.  
  
As they collided, he grabbed the hand that held the dagger and twisted it. The intruder hit him between the shoulder-blades with a brutal chop just as Iolaus shoved the dagger inwards.  
  
Iolaus fell to the floor, shaking his head to clear it. His mysterious opponent staggered backwards a step or two and then collapsed.  
  
The second trespasser was scrambling out a window as Iolaus struggled to his feet. He lunged for the foot of the disappearing intruder but was a fraction too late. He hit the floor hard and laid there pain-ridden for several moments wishing he'd taken Thelonius's advice.  
  
With great difficulty Iolaus sat up, his face contorting with aggravated pain from his injured shoulder and his battered head.  
  
After afew moments Iolaus got to his feet, staggered to the window and pulled open the curtains. The room was now brilliantly lit as he turned. The first thing he saw was a bed and a person with a bandaged head lying in it. His eyes widened with concern, " Prince Vespasian?! ", he gasped as the implications of this little encounter took on brand-new connotations.  
  
Iolaus hurried over and was relieved to see that the comatose prince was unharmed. His gaze fell upon the would-be assassin and Iolaus became very apprehensive.  
  
He strode to the door and called down the corridor, " Guards! Hurry! Prince Vespasian has been attacked! "  
  
His shouts brought guards running from all directions, including Linus. Iolaus stepped back into the room. Linus saw the floor littered in broken vase and the body heaped by the window.  
  
The young soldier looked at Iolaus incredulously, " Can't leave you alone for five minutes without you finding some kind of trouble, can we? "  
  
Iolaus was probing the lump on the back of his head and thinking furiously, " Linus, why weren't there any guards posted here? "  
  
He knelt by the body of the assassin and removed the mask he'd worn. Neither he nor Linus recognised him.  
  
Hector rushed into the room, took a quick look around and then saw Iolaus. His expression became a match with Linus's undisguised exasperation, " Iolaus, what are you doing? "  
  
Iolaus ignored the question. His face was troubled and his eyes were far-far away. He said in a preoccupied voice, " There was another intruder who got away. Send some men to search the grounds. " In his mind's eye he saw the escaped assailant's boot clearly and added, " He's wearing a pair of black high-boots with fur trim and green laces. Hunters' boots. "  
  
Hector looked at his son and Linus dashed off to organise the search himself.  
  
Attica's chauncellor frowned at Iolaus's brown study, " Are you alright? ", he asked. He could almost hear the gears grinding.  
  
Iolaus was leaning against the window frame staring into the brilliant blue sky. He didn't hear Hector's question, his mind was utterly preoccupied. Lucky for these assassins that the infirmary was on the ground floor of the castle. He knew WHY Prince Vespasian had been attacked but it was the WHO part of the riddle that eluded him at the moment.  
  
Iolaus felt certain that, somewhere between Athens and Garanthis, his illustrious ally Hercules was hurrying to return the Quirrius Icon to its proper place.  
  
Prince Vespasian had been a decoy and, evidently, a very convincing one too.  
  
He sighed with tremendous relief. Atleast Hercules wasn't in Athens anymore. It was a weight off his mind to know that his partner was no longer within Rotalicus's unpredictable sphere of influence.  
  
Iolaus felt just as certain that it wasn't Rotalicus who wanted the Quirrius Icon so badly that he'd kill for it. Who needed a silly mythical relic when you had the God of War on your side?  
  
Rotalicus was going to be the cause of alot of trouble because of the power he'd seized but he was a problem that could wait to be resolved.  
  
Until this war was over and the security of the Equatatii were assured.  
  
" Iolaus, what on earth are you doing?", Niobe exclaimed as she floated into the room.  
  
Iolaus was startled by her arrival and his contemplation evaporated, " Uh, just living up to my reputation, your highness.", he quipped.  
  
The queen spun on Hector, " How did this happen, Hector? Where are Prince Vespasian's men? "  
  
Iolaus cocked an eyebrow at the chauncellor as he joined Niobe, " Please don't tell me that you're on Rotalicus's side, old friend? "  
  
Hector's face turned so red so quickly that Iolaus was afraid he was going to explode.  
  
He smiled disarmingly at the veteran, " Sorry, Hector, just checking your blood pressure. You REALLY need a vacation, old friend! "  
  
Hector didn't seem to appreciate Iolaus's prankishness, replying irritably, " Prince Vespasian's men asked for conscription into our garrison while they're here. They are extremely dedicated soldiers. I was proud to oblige. I had no idea that the Prince's safety was in doubt. "  
  
Hector looked at Iolaus pointedly and it was his turn to feel uncomfortable, " Atleast, he wasn't until you got here."  
  
Niobe was still baffled, " Do you think Rotalicus somehow sent assassins after Vespasian? "  
  
Iolaus rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes wearily. He was tired but his curiosity was indefatigable, ". Who wants the Quirrius Icon so badly that they'd send assassins after a young prince on the slim chance he might have it? Not Rotalicus, my gracious queen"  
  
Niobe looked at Vespasian and then back at Iolaus, " I doubt if he has the Quirrius Icon. "  
  
Iolaus's blue eyes were deeply serious as they met Niobes', " As do I. Your problems are manifest, my queen. Invaders and outlaws you can deal with but now you have spies and assassins in your court. I fear for your safety even within these sturdy walls. We must find these agents before they can strike again. "  
  
A woman dressed in military regalia suddenly marched into the room with several soldiers. She looked around the room and demanded brusquely, " Okay, somebody tell me what happened here. "  
  
Iolaus looked at Niobe and was surprised to see fear on her beautiful face.  
  
He asked the newcomer in a tone that mimicked her own insolence, " Who are you? ".  
  
The woman scrutinised Iolaus from head to toe with large dark eyes that suited her unfriendly plain features. She was a solid, square-shaped person with short black hair who literally radiated enmity. It was dislike at first sight.  
  
Iolaus didn't hide his displeasure with her rudeness, " Hard of hearing? Okay, then read my lips! What-is-your-name? ", he said, glaring at her intently.  
  
This time she responded tersely, " I am Malendra, castellan of Attica castle. " She poked Iolaus's bandaged shoulder, " Who are you, stranger? "  
  
Iolaus's temper was well-stoked by her attitude and antagonism but for Niobe's sake he tried to restrain it, " I'm the person who just saved Prince Vespasian's life, castellan. Where were you or your guards? "  
  
Malendra pointed to the body, " You killed this man? "  
  
Iolaus nodded, " He was trying to murder the prince. I was trying to stop him. ", he said succinctly.  
  
He didn't like where this was going.  
  
Malendra smiled a kind of sly smile Iolaus had seen many times before and, for some reason, he wasn't surprised to hear her say, " I'm arresting you for murder, mister. That man was one of the prince's men. For all we know, it was you who tried to kill the prince!"  
  
Niobe intervened, " Malendra, you can't be serious? Iolaus is not a murderer. If he says somebody tried to kill Vespasian, then that is the truth. He has my unequivocal trust! " Iolaus saw how the two women looked at each other with barely concealed loathing.  
  
It piqued his curiosity.  
  
Hector added, " Why would Iolaus want to kill Prince Vespasian, castellan? They've never even met before. "  
  
Malendra wasn't dissuaded, " Begging your pardon, ma'am, but my job is to guarantee your safety and that of everybody else in this castle. I can't do that if you permit potential murderers free reign based purely on sentimental grounds. "  
  
Malendra signalled her men and they took a step towards Iolaus.  
  
He stood his ground, saying to the determined castellan, " Don't you want to know what happened, Malendra, or is this just your way of getting me out of the way? " His brows knit furiously.  
  
Now there was an interesting thought!  
  
Niobe stepped in front of him, " I said that Iolaus is above suspicion and I meant it! Take your men and get out! Go find the one that got away or the spy that told these assassins that Vespasian was even here! "  
  
Her voice and demeanour were emphatic and Malendra backed down. With a last hostile glance at Iolaus, she reluctantly departed.  
  
When Malendra was gone Iolaus said, " I don't remember her from before? "  
  
Niobe said quietly, " There have been some changes since the last time you were here, Iolaus. "  
  
He got the distinct impression that the charming Malendra was the least important of these changes. He said sarcastically, " I think some people take their jobs just a little too seriously. "  
  
When Niobe seemed reluctant to enlighten him further, Iolaus turned to Hector, " Please tell me that you're still the chauncellor, Hector? "  
  
His dour friend responded dutifully, " Yes, I'm still chauncellor for... "  
  
Niobe interrupted, " ...for now but Hector will be retiring from active duty soon. "  
  
Her eyes were sad as she spoke and Iolaus didn't like the unease on Hector's distinguished face.  
  
He was missing something here.  
  
Iolaus asked, " What made you decide to quit? "  
  
Hector just shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
Iolaus couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, " What's going on? ", he cried impatiently, looking from Hector to Niobe imploringly for an answer.  
  
As chance would have it, he sauntered through the door at just that moment.  
  
Iolaus immediately noted that the tall, brown-haired man with the thin moustache and furtive brown eyes wore the same crown that his cousin had worn as king.  
  
In fact it was the same one he'd worn in his impersonation of Orestes too.  
  
Iolaus and the stranger stared at each other.  
  
With great embarrassment Niobe introduced them, " Husband, this is Orestes's cousin, Iolaus, from Thebes. Iolaus, this is my husband Tiburon, king of Attica and Garanthis. " Iolaus saw the distaste in Niobe's eyes and heard the disdain in her voice. He'd seen more cheerful people with nooses around their necks than either Niobe or her husband appeared to be.  
  
Tiburon nodded, " Yes, I see the resemblance. Why are you here? "  
  
Iolaus didn't like his tone but replied with supreme politeness, " I came to warn Attica of invasion, sire. "  
  
Tiburon's little eyes narrowed, " What did you hope to gain by doing so? ", he demanded suspiciously.  
  
Swallowing his indignation, Iolaus responded calmly and with typical honesty, " My motivation was to save the lives of your people, highness. Nothing more. Nothing less. "  
  
Niobe saw his bright blue eyes turn smoky blue with anger and tactfully interceded, " Tiburon, will you join me in the war cabinet? There's much strategy to discuss. "  
  
She began to walk away but Tiburon didn't move. He saw the body of the thwarted assassin and demanded, " What's happened here? "  
  
Hector quickly explained and when he'd finished Tiburon walked over to where Iolaus was standing in the warm sunshine by the window.  
  
Tiburon was a king cursed with a weak body and beset by a temperamental constitution. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't handsome either. He had a petulant nature, a paranoid mind, little will-power and absolutely no physical abilities of any kind.  
  
It irritated him seeing how robust Iolaus was even while wounded. The sun bathed him in its soft radiance, high-lighting his golden hair and giving him an aura of strength, vigour and vitality that seemed otherworldly.  
  
Tiburon knew Niobe's history with Iolaus. That knowledge filled him with jealousy even though he didn't love her, " So, you're quite the hero, Iolaus. I understand you're also quite a troublemaker so let me make it clear where you stand. "  
  
Tiburon raised his voice trying to sound imposing but succeeded only in embarrassing Niobe. As he persisted with his speech, Iolaus saw how her face radiated clear disapproval and discomfort, " I don't like trouble. If you think that after five years you can just turn up and claim the crown, you're mistaken! I won't hesitate to throw you into prison if I suspect you're plotting against my throne so be warned; don't try it! The sooner you leave here, the better for all concerned.", he said, trying to intimidate Iolaus with his stony scowl.  
  
Iolaus stared back in silence but his eyes were so hot that they could've burned a hole right through the foolish Tiburon.  
  
The king turned his back on Iolaus.  
  
He didn't like the fire in Iolaus's defiant eyes. Men like that were always trouble and Tiburon truly didn't like trouble.  
  
Niobe was angered by Tiburon's tirade too, " You don't know what you're saying, Tiburon. Is this how you treat a man who risked his life to warn us of impending danger? You should apologise, sir. "  
  
Tiburon shook his head obstinately, " I meant every word I said, Niobe. This man is out of place here in Attica. Look in his eyes, my dear. Can't you see his impudence and arrogance? I will prove it to you. Observe. "  
  
Tiburon pointed to Iolaus and commanded, " Kneel and pledge your allegiance to Attica or I'll have you thrown out of the castle right now! "  
  
Niobe started to protest but Iolaus shot her a glance that froze the words in her throat.  
  
He walked over to the queen slowly and deliberately.  
  
With furious eyes of blue steel locked on Tiburon, Iolaus knelt on one knee in front of Niobe and said, " I pledge my allegiance to Attica AND Queen Niobe so long as she may reign. "  
  
Then he took Niobe's right hand in his and just before he bowed his head to kiss her signet ring, he looked up at her and smiled so brilliantly that the queen couldn't resist smiling in return.  
  
Tiburon was incensed by Iolaus's blatant insult but there was nothing he could say. Afterall, Iolaus HAD pledged his loyalty to Attica just as he'd demanded.  
  
Shaking with barely controlled fury Tiburon paused in front of Iolaus on his way out, " You're fortunate that I'm a tolerant man, Iolaus, or you'd have more to regret than this.", and he abruptly slapped Iolaus in the face.  
  
Niobe was livid, " Tiburon, you are a fool! "  
  
When she turned back to apologise to Iolaus, he'd already gone. She looked at Hector helplessly and followed Tiburon from the room.  
  
Hector shook his head, " Trouble. Nothing but trouble.", and went to get some men to carry the body away for burial.  
  
In the other room Iolaus paced angrily between the bed and the bench trying to decide whether he should leave or stay.  
  
He wouldn't be much help like this in the coming battle but he couldn't go yet. Just the thought of leaving Niobe here with that moron as her only defence filled him with foreboding.  
  
How could she have possibly married such an idiot?  
  
His cheek burned more from humiliation than Tiburon's actual slap.  
  
Iolaus grinned to himself as he recalled Tiburon's expression as his deliberate insult had hit home.  
  
He just couldn't help himself sometimes.  
  
Iolaus felt that his Centaurian mentor and good friend Chiron would've been impressed by his over-all self-control though.  
  
Being Hercules's ally, Iolaus had quickly learned, wasn't just a simple matter of fighting monsters or saving people in distress.  
  
Much more than courage and fighting prowess was expected of him now.  
  
He'd always been very keen to learn, change and improve. It was a driving force behind his restless nature and over the years he'd learned more than ten men in their entire lifetimes could learn.  
  
Yet, since his alliance with Hercules, Iolaus had had even more to learn just to survive.  
  
Because he so often found himself in the company of kings, immortals, monsters and gods these days, Iolaus appreciated that a certain discipline was essential.  
  
Particularly for one who was as impetuous and audacious as he tended to be.  
  
Hercules had spoken of Chiron many times.  
  
When Iolaus had expressed a desire to somehow become more useful to his ally and their joint cause, Hercules had introduced him to his childhood mentor.  
  
Iolaus soon shared Hercules's respect for the venerable sage and Chiron found a very astute, very willing student in Iolaus.  
  
Just as Hercules had known he would.  
  
All he truly wanted was a friend who didn't endanger himself so often by being too overly zealous.  
  
Both Malendra and Tiburon were just the type of antagonistic megalomaniacs to test Iolaus's dedicated resolve.  
  
As his inimitable ally would say; one day at a time. You learn to walk before you can run.  
  
Hercules would also say that turning his back on a friend in a crisis just because of a clash of personalities would be irresponsible and immature.  
  
Iolaus took a deep breath and let his anger fade.  
  
He was restless and decided to conduct an investigation of his own. Malendra hadn't impressed him as being especially interested in finding out who'd perpetrated this assault on Prince Vespasian.  
  
Maybe it was just his dislike of her that had prompted him to wonder if she'd had a hidden agenda. She certainly had jumped on the opportunity to neutralise him, though, and Iolaus doubted whether justice or her fealty to the crown had anything to do with it.  
  
Who would want him out of the way?  
  
What threat was he to anybody?  
  
Iolaus's eyes glittered as he remembered Tiburon's diatribe. The king hadn't disguised his insecurity very well.  
  
Iolaus decided that it was time he and his former conspirator-in-arms Hector had a nice long chat.  
  
After wandering through the maze that was Attica castle Iolaus found himself out in the central courtyard. He saw Hector climbing onto a horse that Linus was holding by the bridle.  
  
Before he could reach them, Hector galloped through the gate and disappeared, " Where's he going at a time like this, Linus? ", Iolaus asked, noticing the worry on his friend's countenance.  
  
Linus looked down at Iolaus and replied, " The king has sent my father to reinforce and command the defences at Parmilla. "  
  
Iolaus exclaimed, " What? Hector agreed to go? Is he suicidal? "  
  
He regretted the words even as they left his lips. Linus stormed away and Iolaus berated himself for not thinking before opening his big mouth, " Great going, Iolaus! You really know how to win friends and influence people?!! "  
  
His attention was drawn to a curtain blowing lazily in and out of an open window nearby. Iolaus realised that it was the window in Prince Vespasian's room.  
  
Beneath the window was a flower bed. Iolaus saw two deep foot imprints in the brown soil. He crouched pensively by the flowers and looked around the courtyard.  
  
There were guards up on the parapets and sentries at the gate. At this time of day, though, this side of the castle was in deep shadow. A person in dark clothing and moving quickly might be undetectable in such gloom.  
  
He turned and looked at the footprints again. The soil was damp which meant the earth would stick to the soles of the fugitive's boots.  
  
Following that train of thought Iolaus's sharp eyes spotted vague traces of brown dirt on the courtyard cobblestones. The trail lead towards one of the castle turrets on the far side of the courtyard. In the mid-morning shadows Iolaus detected the darker shadow of a beckoning doorway.  
  
Iolaus nonchalantly began to follow the dirty clues until he came to the doorway he'd come out of earlier.  
  
He paused briefly to determine whether the evidence lead towards that exit but it didn't. Iolaus found more dirt beyond that point and resumed his quest.  
  
He was relieved to find the heavy iron-clad door half ajar.  
  
With no idea what lay within Iolaus nevertheless eased the door open and slipped inside.  
  
Far below the bright, opulent chambers and busy bustle of Attica castle, Malendra had her lair.  
  
Down in the dark, dank dungeons and oppressive cellars of the castle she could do as she pleased.  
  
Queen Niobe never ventured into that area and the castellan of Attica was free to plot in privacy.  
  
After her expulsion from Prince Vespasian's room, Malendra had skulked back to her fetid realm.  
  
She hated Niobe because she was beautiful, bright and the queen. Malendra's face was twisted into a frown when Tiburon arrived.  
  
He embraced the castellan passionately and said, " Why are you down here, my love? There's been a murder in the castle. You should be conducting an inquiry or something. "  
  
He kissed her furrowed forehead, " I know you hate this job but it's only for a little while. Once Niobe is out of the way, then you can drop this charade and take your rightful place at my side. "  
  
Malendra's mood didn't improve though she held Tiburon's hand tenderly, " Our luck may have changed, Talin. The plan to steal the Quirrius Icon failed. I was with your Athenian traitor when he tried to assassinate Vespasian. He was killed by somebody named Iolaus, who bears an uncommon likeness to the late Orestes. "  
  
Malendra looked at Talin with anxiety in her eyes, " I have a feeling that this stranger is going to be trouble. He has the queen's protection, for one thing. "  
  
Talin was thoughtful for a moment, " I know who you mean, Malendra. He's Orestes's cousin. The one he made his heir if he should die without a son. "  
  
Talin scowled, remembering Iolaus's insult, " I don't know if he's come to claim his inheritance but I agree with you, darling. We must get rid of him. "  
  
Malendra rubbed her cold hands together.  
  
There was nothing she liked better than plotting mischief against other people, " Don't worry, Talin, your impersonation is as yet undetected. With Attica about to be attacked by Mikolanos there will be plenty of opportunities to orchestrate atleast one or two tragic accidents. "  
  
Talin smiled with self-satisfaction, " I've already gotten rid of that insufferable chauncellor. I sent him to Parmilla. He won't be coming back. "  
  
His face brightened as an idea occurred to him, " You'd make an excellent chauncellor, my dear! "  
  
Malendra kissed her husband on the cheek, " Yes, and it'd drive Niobe crazy too. "  
  
They laughed.  
  
Neither of them were who they claimed to be. His real name was Talin. Once he'd been a minor functionary in the real King Tiburon's court in Garanthis. He didn't have an ounce of royal blood and therefore had no legitimate claim to any throne.  
  
What he really was, was a bold impostor with the knowledge of a scandalous secret that could've cost Niobe's father his crown.  
  
To keep Talin's mouth shut, Niobe had agreed to marry him.  
  
She was totally unaware that Talin was already married.  
  
Shortly after the marriage Talin had installed Malendra as Attica's castellan. Little by little he'd replaced Niobe's loyal ministers and advisors with his carefully chosen people. Hector and Linus were the last of Niobe's once stalwart and implicitly loyal core of support.  
  
Talin and Malendra naturally knew about the Quirrius Icon. When Prince Vespasian abruptly showed up in Attica, they'd assumed he had the Icon.  
  
Though neither of them understood anything about the Icon or the other Equatatii, they'd decided to try to obtain it for their own greedy purposes.  
  
Talin had bribed one of Vespasian's men to assassinate the prince and steal the Icon.  
  
Now that it was obvious that the Icon wasn't in Attica, their machinations reverted to their previous schemes.  
  
As they sat together entwined lovingly in each other's arms, they were unaware of a pair of vivid blue eyes spying on them. Iolaus crouched behind one of the massive pillars that supported the cellar ceilings only afew feet away from them.  
  
He'd found a secret passage that lead from the turret into part of the dungeons beneath the castle. From there he'd followed the sound of voices until he'd reached the area where Talin and Malendra were holding their conference.  
  
Iolaus hadn't missed Malendra's use of Talin's real name. It seemed he wasn't the only impersonator to wear Attica's crown. Iolaus wasn't at all surprised.  
  
He knew many kings and they all had an air about them that set them apart. Talin tried to project that attitude but it rang false in Iolaus's experienced ear.  
  
Iolaus was so enthralled by these two devious minds huddled in the catacombs plotting against Niobe that he didn't hear one of Malendra's guards creep up behind him until it was too late.  
  
His attempt to evade the guard was met with undue duress. A strong hand mercilessly seized his injured shoulder and shoved him brutally against the pillar.  
  
He cried out from the ensuing pain as his left arm was twisted roughly behind his back.  
  
His painful cry startled Talin and Malendra. They leapt to their feet and turned to face the guard.  
  
Malendra demanded, " Garik, what's the meaning of this? "  
  
With a heartless smirk, Garik pulled Iolaus out of the shadows.  
  
Talin snarled, " You! How dare you spy on me! "  
  
Iolaus was angry at being caught and his barbaric treatment had put him in a surly frame of mind. Glowering at the two deceitful partners, he snarled back, " It's a tough job but somebody's got to do it! "  
  
Talin wasn't amused by Iolaus's typical wit. He said coldly, " I think you're about to have an unfortunate accident. "  
  
Malendra was way ahead of him.  
  
In a remote section of the cellars was a very deep subterranean cistern. It was used only in times of siege and over the years the water level had dropped substantially. Malendra had discovered the almost dry cistern on one of her earlier forays.  
  
Now she called for more of her men. She sent them to re-open the long closed valve that fed water from the nearby lake into the cistern.  
  
There was a small grate in the roof of the cistern designed to allow access to the huge reservoir for cleaning or repairs.  
  
With eyes full of homicidal glee, Malendra opened the grate and returned to her husband, " Don't worry, Talin, I've already arranged our nosy friend's untimely demise. "  
  
Iolaus looked at Talin with contempt, " I knew you couldn't possibly be a real king! Who are you?"  
  
Talin couldn't resist the opportunity to gloat, " I've fooled everybody else so far. Nobody even suspects I'm not the real Tiburon, not even your supposedly so erudite queen."  
  
Iolaus grinned harshly, " I've impersonated a king myself, Talin, so I know how hard it is. Sooner or later, you're going to make a mistake. I'm betting on sooner because, to be brutally honest, you're just not that good."  
  
Talin didn't appreciate Iolaus's critique. He placed the blade of his sword against Iolaus's throat and whispered darkly, " Don't worry about it, my clever friend, because you won't be alive to see it happen! "  
  
Talin and Malendra began to walk away and the sadistic guard compelled Iolaus to follow them.  
  
When he saw the open grate and heard the loud rushing of water, Iolaus's eyes met Malendra's sinister black orbs and he comprehended what was intended.  
  
However, he wasn't going to be disposed of by anybody that easily.  
  
Iolaus stamped on Garik's large foot and twisted out of his grasp. He sprang away from the angry guard and unleashed one of his powerful roundhouse kicks. The guard was staggered. Iolaus started to run but Talin swung his sword at him wildly.  
  
His foot slipped on the damp floor as he dodged the blow and he stumbled. Malendra picked up a fallen piece of masonry and hit him in the head.  
  
It wasn't a hard enough blow to knock him out but it did stun him. As he scrambled in an unusually clumsy attempt to get to his feet, Garik seized him again.  
  
Iolaus struggled painfully in his iron grip but was inexorably dragged over to the gaping hole. Garik pushed him to his knees at the edge.  
  
Iolaus glared at Talin and Malendra with eyes fiery with rage and pain, " I swear you won't get away with this! ", he vowed.  
  
Talin laughed heartlessly as Malendra nodded to Garik. He kicked Iolaus in the back, driving him forcefully into the yawning abyss.  
  
Far above in the comfortable castle Niobe stood in the hospice with Iolaus's freshly laundered vest in her hands, " Thelonius, where's Iolaus? "  
  
The physician shrugged his stooped shoulders and smiled, " I have no idea, majesty. He wasn't here when I returned fifteen minutes ago."  
  
Thelonius was one of the few remaining members of Niobe's original household. He was too old to be overly concerned with pomp and circumstance anymore. Besides, Niobe appreciated being treated as a normal human being much more than being patronised because she was royalty.  
  
Thelonius patted her delicate hand and said confidently, " Don't you worry about that young man, your highness. He can take care of himself. "  
  
He winked at her, " Do you think that Hercules would choose a wimp for an ally? I'm sure he's just off exploring the castle."  
  
Niobe smiled at the elderly man's kind attempt to assuage her worry, " I know you're right, my old friend. Iolaus is never still for very long. I'll just have to wait to apologise to him, that's all. "  
  
Niobe put the vest on a table and turned to leave, " Thank you, Thelonius.", she said softly.  
  
The physician's smile melted into a sorrowful frown after Niobe departed, " Perhaps the gods have finally sent a champion to set you free, my dear. "  
  
Niobe returned to the war cabinet and sighed as she locked the door behind her. She needed time to think.  
  
So much had happened lately and her ordered world was badly out of synch.  
  
Her father, King Epiryon of Arcadia, ruled by right of marriage not of birth. He had married Queen Katera and become her consort while just a simple emissary from the King of Mycenae.  
  
After two years of marriage Katera had contracted a sudden illness and rapidly succumbed to its malignancy.  
  
Epiryon had claimed the crown and since there were no other heirs, the people acclaimed him as king.  
  
Years had passed and Epiryon remarried.  
  
The new queen was the sister of King Jason of Corinth and Niobe's mother, Helena.  
  
Nobody had ever given Katera's untimely death a second thought.  
  
Until Tiburon had arrived in Attica with his tale. He'd claimed to have met the eccentric old healer who'd provided Epiryon with a very toxic poison years ago.  
  
Niobe had believed Tiburon's story because of childhood memories of her father's terrible nightmares. All trace of Katera had been expunged from the palace and it was forbidden to mention her name. Niobe had always found that odd but her father had adamantly refused to talk about Katera or his feelings.  
  
Tiburon offered to silence the elderly healer who threatened Epiryon's right to rule Arcadia in return, naturally, for Niobe's patronage.  
  
To keep Tiburon from harming the old man, Niobe had proposed an alliance between Attica and Garanthis in the hopes that the promise of increased influence and prosperity would blunt his greed.  
  
It hadn't. It had served only to fuel his ambitions.  
  
Tiburon had insisted on a more personal alliance and so Niobe had married him.  
  
For a short time Niobe had lost interest in everything. Tiburon had swiftly taken charge and before Niobe had realised what was happening, she was isolated and alienated in her own home.  
  
It seemed as if she was just awakening from a long sleep or had just returned from a long, long journey.  
  
Just prior to Iolaus's unexpected appearance Niobe had reasserted her authority in Attica but Tiburon wasn't pleased at being brushed aside.  
  
Niobe found it difficult to effectively govern with his meddling minions but she was determined to re-establish all of her powers.  
  
She'd decided that her father would just have to account for himself as best he could if Tiburon's eye-witness ever accused him of poisoning Katera.  
  
Niobe wasn't normally a paranoid individual but her impaired logic and strangely apathetic attitude weren't normal.  
  
Everybody made errors in judgement at some point in their lifetime but Niobe refused to believe that she'd made such a monumental gaff like marrying Tiburon without some sort of undue influence.  
  
So now she ate or drank nothing that had been anywhere near Tiburon or that repulsive Malendra.  
  
She was feeling much more like her old self and just in the nick of time, too.  
  
With Mikolanos less than a day away from Attica castle, Niobe had many details to ponder.  
  
As she sat down to review her battle-plans, her thoughts wandered. Where was Iolaus? His military input would be very helpful right now. She gazed out of the window pensively. What trouble was that rabble-rouser uncovering this time?  
  
Smiling vaguely to herself, Niobe settled down to her assignment.  
  
Attica castle was built on a hill that overlooked a wide valley. The town that began right outside the castle gates was fortified like all other prosperous towns and was divided by a broad river that flowed strongly to the nearby sea.  
  
Sitting on the hilltop just beyond the castle was a small lake surrounded by some cottages, a mill-house and a hunting forest where Niobe often practised her archery skills.  
  
It was the frigid water of that pristine lake that was rapidly filling the cistern underneath the castle.  
  
Iolaus clung to one of the rough bricks that the cistern was constructed out of and tried to keep his teeth from chattering. Although already chilled to the bone, his brain was still unimpaired.  
  
In the pitch-black he desperately searched for the over-flow channel. His military expertise included pertinent knowledge of castle infrastructure. Iolaus knew of many castles with similar cisterns though he'd never been thrown into any of them until now.  
  
He knew that somewhere near the top of the cistern there was a duct for excess waters to be drained away so the reservoir didn't overflow.  
  
He was usually a very strong swimmer but with his injured shoulder, Iolaus found it difficult to keep his head above the turbulent water.  
  
Yet as cold as he was, his eyes were hot with determination.  
  
Finally he found what he was seeking. Directly under the freezing cascade of water was an opening covered by an iron grill.  
  
Though the grill was rusted and the opening seemed large enough for him to fit into, Iolaus was confronted by a dilemma. He couldn't stay afloat and use his left hand at the same time. He needed to bring his powerful legs into the equation.  
  
So he wriggled painfully out of the sling Thelonius had given him and began to climb up the uneven cistern wall. His right arm helped him maintain his balance while his left arm handled all the strain.  
  
Several times his grip slipped and he plunged back into the ever-deepening waters but Iolaus refused to quit.  
  
When he at last was able to kick the grill, it quickly deteriorated. Three times Iolaus climbed the wall, delivered a solid kick and then fell back into the water.  
  
By then the water was only a foot or two below the overflow outlet anyway.  
  
After the third blow, Iolaus was able to wrench the bent grill completely off the opening. Shivering and numb all over, Iolaus entered the channel head-first.  
  
He had no idea where the outlet lead or how far he'd have to crawl through the claustrophobic passage but it was better than drowning or freezing to death.  
  
Iolaus paused to catch his breath and to thank fate yet again for granting him so much tenacity and ingenuity.  
  
The channel was large enough for Iolaus to crawl on his hands and knees. Soon, however, it became so steep that Iolaus found it increasingly difficult to resist the pull of gravity.  
  
He was trying to turn around so he could use his feet as brakes when water began to spill into the chute. It only took a slight slip to send him sliding uncontrollably along the long and winding shaft.  
  
Iolaus barely had time to notice the light at the end of the tunnel before he was flying through the fresh air. He landed with an emphatic splash in the river that ran through the city.  
  
Several solicitous villagers rushed to help him and soon he was shaking and dripping on dry land.  
  
The people gasped as Iolaus's resemblance to their late king startled them. Despite his attempts to reassure them, they backed away from him in shock and fear.  
  
Linus was nearby inspecting the city's defences and came to investigate the commotion.  
  
He looked down at his drenched, trembling friend but put his hand up as Iolaus began to explain, " Uh-uh, I don't want to know! I don't have time for stupid games. "  
  
Iolaus didn't blame Linus for being polemic but he needed his help, " Linus, there's big trouble in the castle. I've got to get back inside. Please help me! "  
  
Linus nodded towards the gate, " The entrance is right over there. You really don't need my help to walk afew yards, do you? "  
  
Iolaus made an irritated face, " Don't be obtuse, Linus. I'm serious. Will you help me or not? "  
  
The young soldier saw that Iolaus's expression was very earnest and he still felt somewhat obligated to him for all the help he'd rendered Attica in the past.  
  
Sighing in resignation he asked, " Why can't you just go through the gate, Iolaus? ", knowing full well that there'd be no turning back now.  
  
Iolaus looked down at the puddle he'd made on the ground and shook his soggy head. The indignant sparks in his frank eyes and an underlying timbre of anger in his voice lent emphasis to his words even though they were whispered, " Because your king and his castellan just tried to drown me, that's why! "  
  
Whatever Linus had expected to hear, it wasn't that.  
  
" What? Why would they do that? ", he exclaimed.  
  
Iolaus glanced with uncertainty at the curious throng and shook his head impatiently, " Never mind. I need to get back into the castle now, Linus. You must know of some secret passage. Take me to it. "  
  
He began to walk away.  
  
Linus hesitated for a moment and then followed, leaving behind the villagers to excitedly discuss this strange event.  
  
Linus took Iolaus past the castle to the mill-house on the lake.  
  
Before crawling into yet another tunnel, Iolaus told Linus about the conversation he'd overheard. As that disturbing information sank in, he placed a cold hand on the young man's shoulder and apologised, " I'm sorry if I upset you before, Linus. Sometimes I'm an idiot. "  
  
Linus smiled faintly, " It's okay, Iolaus. You were right. I was angry because there was nothing I could do about it. "  
  
Iolaus nodded, " Good man. Are you ready to help? "  
  
Linus nodded eagerly as Iolaus said, " First, I want you to go and bring your father back here. We're going to need all the help we can get. "  
  
He was pleased to see the light of hope return to Linus's sombre eyes, " Then I need you to gather all the men you can who are still loyal to Queen Niobe and be ready. There may be trouble if Talin tries to seize control by force. I'm going to find the queen and try to get her out of there just incase. "  
  
Linus said worriedly, " You better be careful, Iolaus. If Talin or Malendra catch you... "  
  
Iolaus frowned, " Yeah, I know. I'll be in deep trouble. "  
  
He smiled wickedly, " So, what else is new? "  
  
The defences at Parmilla consisted of a dozen men defending a small stone watch-tower. The soldiers had improvised a wall around the tower made up of wagons, hay-bales, barrels, crates and boulders.  
  
By the time Hector arrived with another hundred soldiers, the Calydonian army was massing at the bottom of the hill.  
  
Hector's experienced eyes panned the sea of foot-soldiers estimating that there were hundreds of archers among them. They lingered apprehensively on the three large calvary companies.  
  
Parmilla was particularly vulnerable to horsemen.  
  
The hill worked against the enemy's infantry and to the advantage of Parmilla's own archers but versus cavalry, Parmilla's makeshift barricades would be useless.  
  
Hector had long maintained that Parmilla should've been fortified but Orestes hadn't been military minded. He hadn't even wanted to keep a standing army but fortunately Niobe had persuaded him otherwise.  
  
When Tiburon had ordered him to go to Parmilla, Hector had actually considered refusing the command. He knew that Tiburon was trying to get him out of the way. Probably so he could put that horrid Malendra in his office.  
  
Hector felt absolutely no loyalty to Tiburon whatsoever but out of respect for Niobe he'd tried his best to accept him as king.  
  
He really had tried.  
  
For some reason, he just couldn't.  
  
Sadly Hector gave the order to retreat.  
  
It went against his very nature to disobey a royal command but his convictions over-powered his strident devotion to duty.  
  
Fighting skirmishes was all part of war but sacrificing men for no gain was just a wanton waste of life.  
  
Let Tiburon throw Attican soldiers to the wolves himself, if he dared.  
  
Hector refused to forfeit even his modest troop in defence of an indefensible outpost against an overwhelming enemy.  
  
The Parmilla brigade were within sight of Attica city's gates when Linus galloped up to his father.  
  
They looked at each other in mutual surprise.  
  
Hector said, " Where were you going, son? "  
  
Linus replied, " I was on my way to Parmilla. Iolaus asked me to bring you back as soon as possible. "  
  
Hector reined his horse to a full stop and looked at his son, " Iolaus? Since when do you take orders from Iolaus? "  
  
Linus fidgeted but answered frankly, " Since he discovered that Tiburon isn't who he says he is. He's an impostor, father! His real name is Talin and Malendra is his wife! "  
  
Hector couldn't imagine how Iolaus had found out such information in so scant a period of time but, incredibly, he found himself readily accepting it as fact.  
  
Hector frowned.  
  
The question was what to do now.  
  
If he returned to Attica castle Talin might throw him into prison as a traitor or even execute him for abandoning his post.  
  
Even if Talin did nothing to him, Hector wondered what he could do to assist Iolaus when he wasn't sure of the loyalty of the guards within the castle.  
  
Linus disrupted his father's speculation, " I can vouch for Lurmitus but what about the rest of your men? We need to seek out all who are loyal to the queen, father. "  
  
Hector nodded, " A daunting task, Linus, and there's no time like the present to get it rolling. "  
  
He turned to his troop and gestured for Lurmitus to join him.  
  
When Linus's friend stood beside him, Hector leaned close to him and asked, " To whom do you swear allegiance, Lurmitus? King or Queen? "  
  
Lurmitus responded without hesitation, " I have pledged my life to Queen Niobe, sir. She is my queen. Tiburon may wear a king's crown but he is no king. "  
  
Linus and Hector looked at each other meaningfully.  
  
Linus thought to himself, ' Oh, Lurmitus, my old friend, if you only knew how true your words ring. '  
  
Hector continued, " Queen Niobe is surrounded by confederates of Tiburon. We fear for her safety amongst such undevoted people. Will you help us identify who are loyal and who aren't so we may better protect her, Lurmitus? "  
  
The man smiled enthusiastically, " You can count on me, sir!"  
  
Linus frowned and cautioned his colleague, " It must be done with tact or Tiburon will hear of it and then there will be trouble. "  
  
Lurmitus understood and returned to the ranks.  
  
Hector and Linus lead them through the city gates.  
  
Once inside, Hector reassigned them to various defensive posts around the city.  
  
Linus returned to Attica castle to commence the search for loyalists there.  
  
Hector did likewise on an executive level throughout the city while Lurmitus polled the soldiers.  
  
As he crawled through the pitch-black tunnel, Iolaus began to feel light-headed again. The icy waters of the cistern had numbed his shoulder enough so that he could do what he had to in order to survive. That numbness had long since worn off, however, and now he was wracked with fresh pain.  
  
When he finally reached the tunnel terminus, Iolaus paused to gather his faculties before cautiously easing the secret panel open a crack. He listened for a few minutes to make certain that the coast was clear.  
  
Then he quickly crept out of the passage, closed the panel and looked around in surprised relief.  
  
He was back in the hospice.  
  
As he moved towards the door, Thelonius unexpectedly re-entered the hospice from the other room. He saw Iolaus and cried, " Just where do you think you're going, young man? Get back here or I'll call for a guard to restrain you! "  
  
Iolaus put a finger to his lips and complied with Thelonius's wishes, " Ssh, Thelonius, keep it down or you'll wake Prince Vespasian! "  
  
The last thing he needed right now was one of Malendra's guards. Iolaus closed the hospice door and turned to the old physician, " Where is Queen Niobe, Thelonius? ", he asked as he eased himself onto the bench.Thelonius clicked his tongue with disapproval as he cut the damp, blood-stained bandage off of his recalcitrant patient, " What in the name of Apollo have you been doing, sir? You've aggravated your wound badly and lost even more blood. Do you think you have an endless supply of it? "  
  
Iolaus tolerated the physician's censure in sheepish silence. He knew he'd over-done it and really didn't need Thelonius to tell him that. He was quite able to tell just from the way he was feeling, which wasn't too good.  
  
Thelonius frowned at Iolaus's pallor and at the fine sweat that covered his skin. He'd seen conditions like this many times before. He felt desperate measures had to be taken to prevent it from getting any worse.  
  
He ambled across the room to a cabinet where he began to mix various ingredients in a mortar and pestle.  
  
Iolaus closed his eyes and tried to meditate but his concentration was broken when Thelonius gently touched his arm.  
  
He held out a small flagon for Iolaus to take, saying, " This will help ease your pain, my son. "  
  
Iolaus accepted the flagon and sniffed it curiously. It smelled horrible and he looked at Thelonius with misgiving, " What is it? "  
  
The physician chortled as he began to clean Iolaus's wound again, " Just the essences of some herbs mixed with alittle water.", he answered ingenuously.  
  
Iolaus wasn't a healer himself but he had learned some medicine from Hercules, who was a gifted healer. He was trying to remember what kind of herbs were used for pain-killers when Thelonius remarked in an offended voice, " It's not poisonous, sir. Why should I want to harm you? "  
  
Iolaus naturally felt bad for hurting the old man's feelings. Since he'd started to learn about medicine he'd acquired a healthy respect for what certain herbs, roots, and plants could do to or for people. At times like this it tended to make him alittle paranoid.  
  
To express his regret for offending him, Iolaus drank some of Thelonius's foul concoction. It tasted worse than it smelled. He set the rest beside him on the bench, " I hope you're satisfied now, Thelonius, because that's all I'm drinking of that swill. ", he said emphatically.  
  
Thelonius smiled as he finished dressing the wound, " Yes, that should do it, sir. "  
  
Iolaus was about to ask him again where Niobe might be when his vision suddenly bleared. He shook his head but it didn't help.  
  
His left hand tipped over the flagon and, as it fell to the floor, Iolaus peered at Thelonius through a strange haze, " What have you done? ", he demanded as he began to feel very peculiar. He shut his eyes as the room started to spin and cried, " I trusted you, Thelonius! "  
  
Iolaus stood up unsteadily and glared at Thelonius with betrayal raging in his azure eyes, " You fool! How can I help the queen now? "  
  
He stumbled to the door as his sight and consciousness diminished with every beat of his heart. Thelonius watched with profound regret as Iolaus sank slowly to the floor. His hand slipped from the door-knob as the potent draught over-powered his strength.  
  
Iolaus felt as if he was being drawn irresistibly into an alien domain of silent darkness where every emotion and thought along with every ounce of strength and will he possessed was wrenched from him bit-by-bit until there was nothing left but that pervasive darkness...  
  
...Iolaus's eyes closed and he lay still on the floor.  
  
Thelonius crouched by him and murmured solemnly, " Forgive me, Iolaus, but this is for your own good. "  
  
He gently dragged Iolaus over and carefully put him into a bed.  
  
As he covered him with a blanket the old man said sadly, " I had no other choice. If you'd lost any more blood, your life would've been in serious danger. I had to do something to make you rest so your body could replenish its reserves. "  
  
He looked down at his recalcitrant patient and added softly, " Like it or not, even heroes must heed the laws of nature. "  
  
King Mikolanos looked at Captain Aeron unhappily as they rode up to the abandoned watch-tower at Parmilla, " I'm not surprised that the Atticans withdrew from this station. There's nothing worth fighting for here. "  
  
Aeron agreed but his thoughts were on other matters, " I think, sire, that you should reconsider allowing the emissary from Athens to cross our lines. He can take an ultimatum from us to Queen Niobe at the same time. "  
  
Mikolanos was thoughtful for a moment and then said, " Okay, let the guy go. We don't want to antagonise Rotalicus right now anyway. " He waved his hand in the air as if writing something, " We'll demand that Niobe surrender Attica by sunset tomorrow or face the consequences. "  
  
He smiled hard, " Better yet, I want to humiliate her before I defeat her. I'll challenge Niobe to a duel. "  
  
He shook his head at Aeron's consternation, " Not her personally, you imbecile. She must select a warrior to champion her cause. It'll give me great satisfaction to crush whoever she chooses to fight me. It'll give her and her people an idea of what's in store for them if they refuse to surrender. "  
  
He slapped Aeron on the shoulder, " It'll also give us time to get the catapults in position and maybe let the men have alittle fun pillaging and looting the surrounding towns too. "  
  
The captain of the guard sought clarification, " Sire, undoubtedly King Tiburon will answer your challenge. Do you know what kind of fighter he is? "  
  
Mikolanos laughed harshly, " Then the fight will be over before it begins. He's barely fit to be called a man! "  
  
He shook his head, " It just goes to show that Niobe isn't as bright as brass all the time. Of all the kings she could've chosen, she picked Tiburon of Garanthis!? I don't think so! It's obviously just a marriage of convenience. "  
  
Aeron commented, " You have a very low opinion of Tiburon, sire. "  
  
The temperamental Calydonian king replied, " I met Tiburon about five years ago when he and his father, General Vitalis, accompanied King Xenon to Marathon for that ridiculous peace pact scheme of Orestes'. He was a snotty-nosed wimp then. I don't imagine his spine is any stiffer these days. Whatever reason Niobe had for this marriage, it wasn't to share her kingdom with a dork like Tiburon. Rest assured that it's still Niobe who rules Attica. If she has any brains left, she'll find a far more worthy champion than her husband. "  
  
Mikolanos spurred his horse back towards his command centre. As he dismounted, Mikolanos demanded, " Bring me the Athenian emissary. ", and disappeared into his tent.  
  
Aeron personally escorted the Athenian official to the king's quarters.  
  
Mikolanos stared at the man for several long seconds before asking, " Why are you going to Attica? "  
  
The representative of Rotalicus replied, " The affairs of Athens are no concern of yours, sire. "  
  
Aeron cringed at such foolhardy arrogance but Mikolanos just laughed, " Pray that it remains so, braveheart. Will you take a communiqué from Calydon to Queen Niobe? "  
  
The man nodded, " I am honoured to be of assistance."  
  
Mikolanos handed Aeron a scroll, " Give our friend a fresh horse and let him be on his way. "  
  
Aeron passed the scroll to the emissary and escorted him from the tent.  
  
Mikolanos sat back on his throne and sighed, " I know you'll never accept my terms, Niobe, but it's just as well. I'm dying for a good fight and I think I shall have it very soon! You better choose wisely! "  
  
Linus was talking with the sentries on the main gate of Attica castle when the Athenian emissary arrived, " I am Pellagres of Athens. I have a message from General Rotalicus for Queen Niobe. Please allow me to pass. "  
  
Linus put his hand on the arm of the sentry he stood beside, " Wait, Philos, don't open the gate yet. "  
  
He walked up to the rider and held out his hand, " Nobody is allowed inside the castle without permission from the castellan. Give me your message and I'll deliver it to the Queen. "  
  
Pellagres hesitated, " I prefer to deliver it myself, sir. It is my duty. "  
  
Linus persisted, " How do we know you aren't a Calydonian spy or assassin, eh? We'd be fools to let a stranger into our stronghold who's obviously sought and won the coöperation of our enemy in order to reach our castle. Either give me the message or be gone! "  
  
Pellagres saw no profit in pursuing the debate. He handed Linus two scrolls, " I will wait here for an answer.", he said and quickly dismounted.  
  
Linus turned to enter the castle but paused to speak to Philos, " Keep an eye on him, my friend. I find it very strange that an Athenian has suddenly turned up at our gate when we're on the brink of war. "  
  
Once he was inside the gate, Linus bolted for the infirmary. He knew instinctively that Prince Vespasian's life was in jeopardy. There was only one reason why an emissary from Athens would be seeking an audience with the queen.  
  
Rotalicus wanted the prince.  
  
Vespasian was heir to the throne of Athens. While he was free to gather support for his father or to pursue his own claim, Rotalicus could never rest easy.  
  
Iolaus was roused from his involuntary sleep by the sound of animated voices in the next room. Grimacing at the ache in his head, he cautiously sat up. Whatever Thelonius had used to drug him produced unpleasant side effects like nausea and dizziness.  
  
The room was pitch dark and Iolaus realised it was night-time. Impatient at the idea that so much time had elapsed, he stood up and promptly bumped into a chair as he reeled unsteadily on very shaky legs. The chair tipped over with a loud bang and the voices abruptly ceased.  
  
Iolaus turned as Thelonius rushed into the room. Right behind him were Linus and Prince Vespasian.  
  
In the dim light cast by the oil-lamp Thelonius carried, Iolaus's azure eyes glittered as he glowered at the physician furiously, " Try that again and I'll break your treacherous neck! ", he growled.  
  
Linus was relieved to see him, " Iolaus, where have you been? We've got some more trouble. "  
  
He handed him the two scrolls. Iolaus ignored the royal seal on one and anxiety sprang into his eyes as he read it.  
  
The other scroll wasn't sealed with a royal stamp but Iolaus's expression hardened as he recognised the emblem of Ares's cult. He read that scroll too and then looked at Prince Vespasian gravely, " Sire, we must get you out of here as soon as possible. "  
  
He waved the scroll with the Arean emblem of two eagles tearing each other apart and elaborated, " Rotalicus has learned of your whereabouts and demands that Attica surrender you or suffer the consequences. ", he paraphrased. That wasn't exactly what was written in the document but it was the gist of the message.  
  
Rotalicus wanted Vespasian dead!  
  
Even in the dim light Iolaus saw the young prince's altruism clearly in his bright, intelligent eyes. He found himself instantly liking this young person.  
  
Iolaus shook his head, " No, your highness, we cannot let you do that. ", he said boldly.  
  
He was pleased by the respect that instantly suffused Vespasian's thoughtful features.  
  
It wasn't the first time his perspicacity had prompted a person to rethink their opinion of him.  
  
He was just full of those kind of surprises.  
  
He continued, " Rotalicus will just execute you and such a tragedy would serve only his sinister ends. Obviously he's counting on Ares to protect him from your mother. "  
  
The prince's lucid umber eyes met Iolaus's shrewd azure eyes and both of them smiled with unspoken tacit comprehension.  
  
Again Vespasian had been surprised by Iolaus's knowledge. Though, when he thought about it, he really shouldn't have been.  
  
Hercules was his uncle.  
  
Iolaus was Hercules's best friend.  
  
Vespasian knew that between these two friends, there were no secrets. Somewhere along the line Hercules had told Iolaus that Athena was his mother.  
  
Not alot of people were aware of that fact.  
  
His father, King Timerus, was himself the son of a demigod. The nymph Chalciope, a daughter of Poseidon, was his mother. Timerus had chosen, as Hercules had chosen, to live his life among men rather than gods and when Vespasian was born, he had decided that his son would begin his life in the same manner.  
  
So, out of respect to his wife Queen Anaya, his eldest son's divine lineage was downplayed and was aided greatly by Athena's disinterest.  
  
Vespasian had apparently not inherited any special powers from his mother, anyway, save for an exceptional intellect.  
  
Iolaus was saying, " To help your kingdom and your family, you must stay alive and clear of that dictator's malevolent clutches."  
  
He smiled warmly, " Don't worry, sire, you're among friends."  
  
Prince Vespasian stepped forward and held out his hand, " I wish to thank you for thwarting that assassin earlier, Iolaus.", he smiled very amicably, " I now owe both you and your ally my life. "  
  
Iolaus accepted the prince's hand eagerly, " Do you have news of Hercules, Prince Vespasian? "  
  
The prince was about Iolaus's height but very thin. He had a very kind face and a genteel manner about him. His crop of shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair matched his moustache and complimented his soft, luminous hazel eyes. The moustache made him look older than his eighteen years and was likely intended to do just that.  
  
In the field of diplomacy, age was the hallmark of sagacity and therefore carried invaluable prestige.  
  
Vespasian nodded, " Hercules has the Quirrius Icon and, when we parted company near Timin, he was headed on a fast horse for Mount Getaddis. By now, that troublesome little statue should be back where it belongs."  
  
The prince's eyes were sympathetic as he asked, " Were you wounded returning the Equus Amulet? "  
  
Iolaus shook his head, " No, the Amulet was returned without much trouble. I ran into the Calydonian army at Tributanis. "  
  
Vespasian hummed in commiseration.  
  
Tributanis hadn't been a very hospitable spot for him either.  
  
Iolaus took a deep breath of tremendous relief as his assumption was confirmed. It washed away the last lingering effects of Thelonius's opiate.  
  
As he took a step towards the secret panel Iolaus hesitated, looking at Thelonius with grave misgiving.  
  
The old physician saw the distrust in Iolaus's eyes and really didn't blame him for feeling that way. It hurt all the same, " How do you feel, Iolaus? ", he asked.  
  
His own welfare was the last thing on his mind at the moment but, now that Thelonius mentioned it, he did feel much better.  
  
In way of an unspoken gesture of forgiveness, Iolaus opened the secret panel and ushered Linus and Prince Vespasian into it.  
  
He was about to join them when he heard shouting from outside in the courtyard. He peeked out the window.  
  
Malendra was screaming for her guards and there was a stranger by her side.  
  
The Athenian emissary.  
  
Apparently Malendra had divined his purpose and was now in the process of gathering her men to comply with his demands.  
  
Iolaus's thoughts turned to Niobe and he chose to pursue his original mission rather than join Linus and Vespasian.  
  
Atleast not for the moment.  
  
Iolaus returned to the secret panel and spoke to the apprehensive Linus, " Looks like Malendra has met your Athenian emissary, my friend, and I think you just made her most wanted list! I'll meet you at the mill-house as soon as I can. Keep a low profile, Linus. There may be Calydonian raiding parties in the vicinity and... "  
  
Linus finished his sentence, "... and Malendra will have her men searching everywhere for the prince AND me now. I get the picture. What're you going to do? "  
  
" What I was trying to do before I was so rudely interrupted. ", Iolaus said as he spun to face Thelonius, " You'd better go too, my friend. There's no telling what that witch'll do when she finds the prince is gone. "  
  
Thelonius handed Iolaus his vest as he ducked into the passage, " You're a very forgiving person, young man. After what I did to you, I never expected you to talk to me again."  
  
Iolaus shrugged his vest on and replied with a smile, " Next time, just ask. Drugging people on the sly will only get you into trouble. "  
  
As he closed the panel he added, " Besides, I heard everything you said! "  
  
Iolaus threw the scroll from Rotalicus on the floor but tucked the ultimatum from Mikolanos into his right boot.  
  
One was relevant.  
  
The other wasn't anymore.  
  
He was moving towards the door when Malendra and her entourage rushed into the adjacent room.  
  
For a second Iolaus hesitated, undecided whether to go for the door, make a stand or jump out the window.  
  
His options became academic when several guards burst through the door and Garik charged in from the other room.  
  
*  
  
Iolaus grabbed Thelonius's pestle from the cabinet and used it to add power to his punches.  
  
Using the bench as a buffer, Iolaus evaded the other two guards so that the first blow he landed was accidentally-on-purpose against Garik.  
  
As he crashed to the floor, Iolaus hit both of the others with a backhand that sent them reeling.  
  
Malendra swung her sword and Iolaus jumped back. He tripped over the same chair as before and lost his balance.  
  
Garik was on his feet again by then and grabbed Iolaus just as he reached the window.  
  
The vicious guard heaved, throwing Iolaus backwards vehemently. He flew over the bench and landed heavily between the other two guards.  
  
Strong, unkind hands grasped his arms, twisted them behind his back and dragged him to his feet.  
  
Grimacing with pain, Iolaus was forced to drop the pestle and then his angry cobalt eyes met Malendra's fathomless obdurate ones, " Well, well, look who's risen from the dead! ", the castellan seethed. Iolaus noticed that the scroll he'd discarded was now tucked into her belt, " I guess I'll just have to dispose of you the old-fashioned way. "  
  
Malendra raised her sword but the stranger Iolaus had seen her with earlier placed a restraining hand on her arm, " Castellan, who is this person? ", he asked in a voice that was as emotionless as his odd grey eyes.  
  
Iolaus disliked Pellagres instantly. He'd met other men with the same callous, malignant aspect about them but Pellagres literally reeked of evil.  
  
Malendra answered with disdain, " This is Hercules's troublemaking ally, Iolaus. Why? "  
  
Iolaus eyed Pellagres with keen interest himself, " Yeah, why? ", he repeated.  
  
Pellagres stepped forward and gazed at Iolaus with his malevolent pale eyes, " Because he knows where Prince Vespasian is, castellan. ", he said as if explaining a simple matter to an idiot.  
  
Iolaus's outrage boiled over, " What kind of an imbecile are you, castellan? If you surrender Vespasian to this freak, the prince will be dead within the hour! The queen won't allow it! ", he argued passionately, " Nor will I! "  
  
His impudence angered Malendra but it was his defiance that provoked Pellagres.  
  
The Athenian emissary stepped closer to Iolaus and seized him ruthlessly by the throat.  
  
Pressing his savage, bony fingers into the tender flesh of Iolaus's windpipe, the cold-hearted emissary smirked with twisted satisfaction as Iolaus gasped. He inclined his head close to Iolaus's face, staring with blatant menace into his wide, nearly panicked blue eyes, " I want to know where the prince is hiding. If I have to take you apart piece-by-piece to get that information, I will! ", he hissed into his ear.  
  
Abruptly he released Iolaus and stepped back, satisfied that he'd made his point.  
  
All he'd really done was galvanise Iolaus's resistance.  
  
Swallowing with difficulty, Iolaus looked from Malendra and then to Pellagres. The fierce fire in his eyes flared intensely as he vowed, " He's where you'll never get your murderous claws on him, you filthy assassin! You can both go to hell where you belong!"  
  
Having had more than enough of Pellagres's intimidation, Iolaus abruptly retaliated.  
  
Using the two burly guards holding him for leverage, Iolaus kicked Pellagres powerfully with both feet.  
  
The emissary was sent careening into Malendra as Iolaus used that momentum to hoist himself up and over the shoulders of his captors.  
  
He landed nimbly behind them, reached up, and knocked their heads together.  
  
As they sank to the floor, Garik lunged at him.  
  
The muscular guard was met with a rock-hard boot in the face and was out cold before he hit the floor.  
  
Iolaus bolted out the door holding his right arm.  
  
He didn't see Pellagres dart out the other door.  
  
As Iolaus raced down the corridor past the open door of the adjacent room, Pellagres drew his brilliant, well-tempered sword and tripped him.  
  
Iolaus was in full stride and his momentum sent him cartwheeling through the air.  
  
He hit the floor hard enough to be temporarily paralysed by pain as his injured shoulder slammed into the unyielding marble.  
  
Before he could recover, Iolaus was roughly seized and forced to his knees.  
  
Squinting up at Pellagres and Malendra through eyes frosted with pain and humiliation, Iolaus gasped irritably, " Even in this light, you two are repugnant! "  
  
Malendra barked at her guards, " Follow me and this time, keep hold of him or you're toast! "  
  
She turned to Pellagres, " I'll take you to the king now.", and started to walk away.  
  
As Iolaus was yanked to his feet and forced to follow Malendra, he remarked derisively, " By tomorrow there won't be a king of Attica. I've made sure of that, castellan. "  
  
Malendra stopped and turned around slowly.  
  
Iolaus laughed at her baleful expression, " That was one secret that wasn't worth keeping. ", he said boldly and looked over his shoulder at Pellagres, " Others I'll take to my grave rather than reveal! ", he added pointedly.  
  
The throne room of Attica castle was a spacious chamber flanked by the ceremony and dining halls.  
  
It was lined with thick columns decorated in colourful mosaic tiles and its ceiling was three stories high.  
  
A thick purple carpet led up to a dais at the far end of the large room where the thrones were located.  
  
The chamber was lit by torch, candle and lamp light and would normally have been a busy, crowded place.  
  
However, because of the hour, there were just a few servants and guards present.  
  
Iolaus was relieved paradoxically to find that Niobe wasn't there. At the moment he was helpless to protect her. He was also grateful that she'd been spared being put into an awkward, potentially hazardous situation.  
  
Malendra bowed before Talin and stepped aside as Iolaus was pushed to his knees in front of the shocked pretender.  
  
The colour drained from Talin's face as Malendra said, " Iolaus has spread seditious rumours about you, your majesty, obstructed me in my duties and represents a clear and intolerable danger to the surety of the crown and to the peace of our people. What shall we do with him, sire? "  
  
Iolaus managed to whistle impudently.  
  
Talin scowled at him, " You've been busy, haven't you? Perhaps it's time you took a permanent vacation in hell!"  
  
Iolaus grimaced at the enervating ache of his exacerbated wound and muttered under his breath, " I'm already there! "  
  
Outwardly he gave little evidence of his difficulties and replied, " Been there. Done that. You'd be right at home there, though, because it's full of creeps like you! "  
  
Pellagres stepped up beside Iolaus and bowed curtly, " Your highness, I am Pellagres of Athens. I am here to petition Attica to surrender Prince Vespasian to my authority. Rotalicus has deposed the corrupt King Timerus and established a republic in Athens. All members of the royal family are to be tried for crimes against the people. ", the Athenian emissary said with polished articulation.  
  
Iolaus shook his head at how easily Pellagres lied and how plausible his words sounded.  
  
Always a staunch proponent of truth, it was more than Iolaus could tolerate.  
  
With typical vituperance he refuted the emissary's statement, " In other words, Rotalicus has overthrown the rightful ruler of Athens and now wants to execute the entire royal family in order to consolidate his power! To that end, he's even willing to incur the wrath of Athena by sanctioning the assassination of Prince Vespasian! "  
  
His fiery eyes met Pellagres's unsettling indistinct eyes, " Surely you know that? Don't count on Ares to protect you. He won't if it means antagonising Athena.", Iolaus said with conviction.  
  
A fleeting expression of unease flitted across the assassin's otherwise inscrutable features as he replied hollowly, " I don't ask questions. I follow orders. "  
  
Iolaus wasn't at all surprised, " Ignorance is no defense against the wrath of the gods, moron! ", or sympathetic.  
  
Malendra had given Talin the scroll from Rotalicus and now he addressed the Athenian emissary, " In exchange for my coöperation, Rotalicus offers me the crown of Athens, is that right?", he asked quizzically.  
  
Pellagres nodded but it was Iolaus who replied, " Why would he want a lame-brained charlatan like you? He has Ares, you idiot!"  
  
Iolaus's caustic point was lost on both Talin and Malendra. They couldn't see that Rotalicus was trying to shield his part in this assassination plot by shifting the blame onto a third party.  
  
Pellagres understood exactly what Iolaus was trying to warn them about. The offer in the scroll had been his idea, to try to deflect away from him any divine reprisal induced by his intended deed.  
  
Despite what Iolaus obviously thought, Pellagres didn't believe Athena would avenge Vespasian. She hadn't shown any interest in the boy up until now. Why should his death bother her?  
  
Yet until he could actually place his hands on the prince all of this was so much hyperbole.  
  
Pellagres realised Iolaus was playing for time. He decided to cut straight to the heart of the matter.  
  
The assassin approached Talin, " Majesty, with your permission, I will interrogate Iolaus to find out where the prince is hiding. Is there someplace more appropriate I can use? ", Pellagres asked.  
  
Talin stood up and pointed beyond the dais to a corner of the room where an ornate wooden grill camouflaged a stairwell, " There are holding cells and a torture chamber down there. They were used in the past for prisoners being brought before the crown for judgment and punishment. They'll serve just aswell for an interrogation. "  
  
He didn't care why Pellagres wanted to interrogate Iolaus. He only hoped that the enigmatic stranger would rid him of a very bothersome nuisance.  
  
Talin signalled to the guards holding Iolaus to pull him to his feet. Then in a very solemn yet satisfied voice, declared, " For attempting to undermine my throne and because you are obviously a dangerous threat to the people of my kingdom, Iolaus, I declare your life forfeit. Do with him what you will, Emissary! "  
  
As Pellagres advanced towards him, Iolaus decided that the atmosphere in the throne room had become far too hostile for his liking.  
  
He stamped on the foot of the guard holding his aching right arm and as he wrenched it free, brought his knee up and caught the other guard in a highly vulnerable anatomical area. With an agonised gasp, he let go of Iolaus's arm and crumpled to the floor.  
  
Iolaus took several strides towards the door but found his way blocked by too many of Malendra's guards.  
  
He skidded on the slippery marble floor as he changed directions and unknowingly avoided Garik's swipe with a spear.  
  
Iolaus reached up, grabbed it with his good left hand and held onto it stubbornly while keeping other guards at bay with his flying feet.  
  
Garik pulled on the spear mightily.  
  
When Iolaus judged that he was sufficiently over-extended, he abruptly let go of the weapon.  
  
The huge stupid guard was sent flying and Iolaus smiled with vengeful satisfaction as he darted behind one of the columns.  
  
Pellagres's bright sword sparked as it struck the column just above Iolaus's head.  
  
He rammed a boot hard against the assassin's knee and, as the Athenian recoiled, one of his patented roundhouse kicks knocked the sword flying out of Pellagres's malicious hand.  
  
Though it possibly hurt him more than it did Pellagres, Iolaus just couldn't resist the temptation and punched the assassin in the face with his right fist.  
  
Wincing in pain, he picked up Pellagres's well-tempered sword in time to parry Malendra's thrust.  
  
The castellan was a lousy swordswoman.  
  
Side-stepping her next thrust, Iolaus grabbed her wrist and wrenched the sword out of it, " I'm confiscating this weapon before you hurt yourself, castellan. ", he said half-seriously.  
  
He brought his left hand up sharply and hit Malendra crisply under the chin. The castellan fell to the floor as Iolaus bolted for the nearest door.  
  
Just as he reached it, his trusty sixth sense warned him of imminent danger.  
  
Iolaus threw himself on the floor.  
  
He slid on the highly polished marble as several arrows lodged with loud thuds in the door.  
  
Iolaus scrambled to his feet as soldiers converged on him from every direction.  
  
With his back against the wall, literally, Iolaus kept his opponents at bay with a vigorous combination of adept swordsmanship and quick, powerful kicks.  
  
He used the castellan's sword to block blows and Pellagres' to retaliate.  
  
A split-second of daylight in the ring of guards engulfing him prompted Iolaus to dive clear of the flailing mass.  
  
As he somersaulted onto his feet, Iolaus made a last desperate escape bid as he felt his energy rapidly evaporating.  
  
Half-way to the door, however, he was intercepted by Pellagres.  
  
The Athenian had a large, wicked dagger in his hands as he blocked Iolaus's path, " What difference does it make to you whether Vespasian lives or dies? ", Pellagres asked, as they circled one another.  
  
Any chance of escape was cut off as a ring of bristling steel surrounded them but Iolaus never even contemplated the idea of surrender.  
  
He glared at Pellagres contemptuously, " A man like you, without any trace of conscience or soul, couldn't possibly comprehend simple, decent, human compassion.", he replied hotly, " Why are you so determined to kill an innocent boy? "  
  
Pellagres's peculiar eyes made Iolaus's skin crawl with their haunting malignancy, " He's on my list so I'll kill him! That's my job. No one's ever been able to stop me before. You won't be the first to die trying! "  
  
Iolaus stopped moving.  
  
His azure eyes darkened to cobalt as he raised Pellagres's sword, " Who did you have to kill to get your bloody hands on a weapon crafted by Hephaestus? "  
  
Pellagres smiled his gruesome semi-smile and responded, " It was a reward from Ares himself. "  
  
Pellagres yelled, " God of War! ", and the gleaming sword disappeared from Iolaus's hand and reappeared in the Athenian emissary's grip.  
  
Iolaus had anticipated something of the kind which was why he'd kept hold of Malendra's weapon.  
  
He swiftly switched hands and sustained his petulant position as if nothing had happened, " Hephaestus just loves endowing his weapons with little tricks like that. ", he commented, " It's too bad he's not more discriminating about who he bestows such nifty devices on, though. "  
  
Iolaus retreated against Pellagres until he reached the perimeter of the human barrier encircling them.  
  
The guards pushed and shoved and tried to trip him whenever he came close to them.  
  
It didn't take long for Iolaus to grow tired of the harassment.  
  
He blocked a high stroke from Pellagres and kicked him hard in the mid-section.  
  
He was driven reeling into the throng of guards and this time they scattered.  
  
Iolaus took a few running strides and then threw himself on the slippery floor.  
  
He rolled vigorously into the breach caused by Pellagres, bowling half a dozen of the scrambling guards over as he swept their feet out from under them.  
  
He rolled to his own feet in the clear but stumbled dizzily from his inventive tactic.  
  
He soon had his hands full fending off both Pellagres and Talin.  
  
Garik approached him from behind with a heavy brass torch sconce in his huge fists.  
  
The sconce had large studs of copper covering it as decorative detailing and a crinkled copper flange around the top.  
  
Talin hit Iolaus in the face with the hilt of his sword as he was parrying a blow from Pellagres.  
  
The blow knocked Iolaus off-balance and he fell on one knee as he struggled to hold Pellagres off.  
  
Garik swung his makeshift weapon just as Iolaus surged to his feet and kicked Pellagres spinning.  
  
Iolaus spun, trying to kick the heavy object out of Garik's grip but his timing was slightly off.  
  
His left ankle took the full brunt of Garik's blow.  
  
The impact was immediate as Iolaus screamed in pain and crashed to the floor, hard!  
  
His face contorted in fresh agony as he tried to stand up. He was unable to put any weight on his traumatised ankle and fell.  
  
Talin aimed a vicious two-handed blow at Iolaus in the midst of his struggle.  
  
As he and Iolaus grappled at close quarters, the would-be king grinned at his nemesis's obvious disadvantage, " Just tell us where the prince is and Pellagres may be merciful and kill you quickly! ", he advised darkly.  
  
Iolaus was already maddened by frustration and pain. Talin's mewling only served to incense him more.  
  
He shoved the impostor away from him and, before Talin could block his thrust, Iolaus's sword silenced him permanently.  
  
Even as Talin was falling to the floor, Pellagres raised his arm and hit Iolaus over the head with the hilt of his sword.  
  
The blow staggered Iolaus and he collapsed against one of the decorative mosaic columns, shaking his head and grimacing at his swollen, bleeding ankle.  
  
Pellagres was raising his fist to hit him again when the sounds of fighting from outside the throne room distracted everybody.  
  
Malendra screamed when she saw the body of her husband, " You won't leave here alive! ", the castellan vowed as she advanced towards Iolaus.  
  
Leaning heavily against the column, he tenaciously struggled to his feet, not even trying to put his weight on his left foot.  
  
Both Malendra and Pellagres were diverted by loud hammering on the throne room door.  
  
Malendra realised what was afoot and yelled to her men, " Quickly, barricade all the doors. The queen must be spearheading a revolt against the king! We must fight to save ourselves from her vengeance. "  
  
The castellan glared hatefully at Hercules's troublesome ally. There was no doubt in her diabolical mind that Iolaus had informed Niobe of Talin's impersonation and that was the real reason for this imminent battle.  
  
She couldn't tell her men that, however, for risk of losing their support.  
  
Malendra waved for Garik to join her, " Take a flag of truce and go inform the queen that we have her precious Iolaus. If she wants him back alive, she must grant us safe passage from Attica castle. Understand? "  
  
The guard nodded his comprehension but complained, " He killed the king, castellan. He deserves to die in turn."  
  
The castellan replied bitterly, " One way or another, Garik, he's not going to get out of this room alive. I swear it! "  
  
The Athenian emissary wasn't thrilled at being caught in this civil unrest but he was determined not to let it interfere with his mission.  
  
He turned back towards Iolaus, raising his sword menacingly, but Iolaus hadn't survived as many perils as he had by squandering opportunities. Hercules's wily ally had used the distraction to his own best advantage.  
  
Pellagres scoured the room but his quarry had ostensibly vanished into thin air. Then something on the floor caught his eye. He crouched to examine a trail of scattered droplets of blood on the white marble floor. They lead towards the wooden grill in the far corner of the room.A fiendish smile of sadistic delight distorted his demonic face, " Winged was good but hobbled is much better. I'll run you to ground yet, you feisty little regicide! "  
  
*  
  
Linus, Prince Vespasian and Thelonius emerged from the secret tunnel to find the mill-house surrounded by soldiers.  
  
Fortunately they were the soldiers Hector and Lurmitus had recruited.  
  
Linus explained to his father why they had fled the castle, " So now we're both fugitives and Iolaus is stranded in the castle. ", he concluded with deep frustration.  
  
Hector patted his son on the shoulder, " The time has come to stage a rebellion, my son. Iolaus asked for our help and we're going to give it to him."  
  
Linus turned to Vespasian, " Your highness, it's best if you stay here with Thelonius. "  
  
The old physician smiled at the concerned expression on the young prince's face, " Don't worry, sire, you're safe here. When Iolaus rescues Queen Niobe, he'll make sure you get out of Attica to some place even more safe. "  
  
The prince smiled back at the elderly healer, " You have alot of faith in Hercules's ally, Thelonius."  
  
Linus interrupted, " We all have faith in him, sire. He's earned our respect and loyalty many times over. "  
  
Hector and Lurmitus came into the mill-house before Prince Vespasian could reply.  
  
Hector introduced Lurmitus to the prince and then to Thelonius, " Take good care of them, Lurmitus. We have no idea how long we'll be, so stay alert. Mikolanos's army is nearby and Malendra will have all her men on this case. "  
  
Lurmitus nodded, " Don't worry, sir, we'll be fine."  
  
Hector opened the door and waved for the soldiers to enter. Linus lead the way into the tunnel and the soldiers followed without hesitation.  
  
As Hector closed the secret passage entrance, Lurmitus said, " Good luck, sir. "  
  
Queen Niobe had spent the entire day in her war cabinet.  
  
Now she was hungry and decided to stop by the infirmary to invite Iolaus for dinner.  
  
The queen was shocked by the mess that greeted her luminous sepia eyes as she entered the room.  
  
The secret panel slipped open right at that moment and Niobe jumped in fright.  
  
Hector and Linus emerged swiftly and the queen sighed in relief, " What are you two doing? I didn't know there was a secret passage in this room? "  
  
Hector apologised, " Sorry to alarm you, highness. It's a good thing that we met up with you, though. "  
  
His expression was even more serious than usual, " We have much to tell you. "  
  
Niobe and Linus asked at the same time, " Where's Iolaus? "  
  
The queen looked at Hector with curious concern, " He isn't with you? "  
  
Her sharp eyes scrutinised the gloomy room and she added, " He must have been here. Look at this mess and his vest is gone. What's happening here? "  
  
Niobe cocked a beautiful eyebrow at her chauncellor and folded her arms expectantly.  
  
" Yes, Iolaus was here earlier. After he made sure Prince Vespasian was safe, he went in search of you. That was over an hour ago.", Hector explained as succinctly as possible.  
  
His solemn eyes surveyed the irrefutable evidence of some kind of struggle in the room and shook his head, " I'm afraid Malendra may've captured him from the looks of it. "  
  
Linus blurted in alarm, " He's in serious trouble if she takes him to Talin. "  
  
Niobe frowned at her young captain, " Who's Talin? "  
  
Hector took a deep breath and explained that Iolaus had discovered that Tiburon was an impostor named Talin and that he was married to Malendra.  
  
The queen didn't seem surprised by this news.  
  
She accepted it as fact instantly and moved on to another point of interest, " Where's Prince Vespasian and why did Iolaus have to move him to safety? ", she demanded.  
  
Linus explained about the Athenian emissary but didn't need to elaborate on the threat any message from Rotalicus posed to the young prince.  
  
Now that she was thoroughly updated Niobe was eager to do something about this ridiculous state of affairs, " Hector, we're going to take Attica castle back, by force if need be. Our primary objective will be the throne room. Odds are that's where Malendra and Tiburon - I mean, Talin - will be anyway. "  
  
A cloud of worry darkened her animated face briefly, " Hopefully that's also where Iolaus is, if they do have their deceitful hands on him. "  
  
Pushing her worries aside in favour of the task at hand, Niobe lead her forces towards the throne room.  
  
They paused on the way to secure the armoury. Then Niobe sent Linus to make sure the main gate and garrison were in their control aswell.  
  
Armed with her favourite bow and arrows, Niobe continued her drive towards the audience chamber.  
  
They encountered token opposition along the way but as they approached the throne room, it became obvious that they were expected.  
  
Niobe and Hector were planning an assault on the main entrance to the audience chamber when the door opened a crack.  
  
Niobe recognised Garik as he stepped out of the opening and raised his huge hands in the air.  
  
Niobe didn't like the man but asked the expected, " What do you want? ", as an uneasy premonition drained the colour from her beautiful cheeks.  
  
Garik replied in his obnoxious voice, " Malendra offers the life of your friend Iolaus in exchange for safe passage from Attica castle for her and all who wish to follow her. What shall I tell her?"  
  
Niobe and Hector looked at each other anxiously.  
  
Thinking furiously, Niobe suddenly frowned and asked, " What about Talin? "  
  
Garik's expression was rife with loathing, " The king is dead. Your friend killed him but Pellagres will make him pay for that. "  
  
Niobe was still not satisfied, " Who's Pellagres? "  
  
Garik smiled harshly, " He's the assassin sent to kill that Athenian weakling you were harbouring. I think he'll be satisfied with Iolaus though. "  
  
Niobe's luscious cocoa eyes flared with outrage, " If Iolaus is harmed in any way...! "  
  
Garik interrupted her with a cruel smirk, " Way too late for that! ", he said smugly.  
  
Niobe's face turned red with frustration and fury.  
  
They had to get into that room now!  
  
Suddenly the queen remembered a seldom used entrance in the cellar that let into a defunct dungeon and torture chamber under the audience chamber.  
  
There was a staircase that lead up into the throne room from there.  
  
As a plan formed in her mind, she shouted to Garik, " Tell Malendra that we have a deal. In fifteen minutes my men will retreat from all areas of the castle leading to the entrance. However, before even one of them budges, I want Iolaus alive! Understand? "  
  
Garik nodded and slipped back into the throne room.  
  
Niobe turned eagerly to Hector, " In fifteen minutes I want you to attack en masse, my friend. I'm counting on you."  
  
Hector protested, " Majesty, what about Iolaus? If we attack, they may kill him."  
  
The queen's face was very sober and frank, " They're going to kill him anyway. That's why we need to bust our way in and try to save him. ", she said coolly.  
  
Hector as usual wanted more information, " What about the deal with Malendra? "  
  
Niobe smiled wickedly as she hurried away, " I lied!"  
  
Hector took a deep breath and quickly began to assign his men to one of the three entrances that lead either into the audience chamber or the adjacent dining and ceremony halls.  
  
Hopping on one foot, Iolaus fled down the stairs as quickly as he could.  
  
Fortunately the door at the bottom wasn't locked.  
  
He pushed it open, skipped inside and slammed it closed again.  
  
Panting with exhaustion and pain, Iolaus collapsed with his back against the door.  
  
He dropped his sword and reached for his throbbing ankle.  
  
In the darkness he couldn't see a thing but as Iolaus felt the stickiness of fresh blood on his fingers, his spirits plummeted. Panic and anger muddied his thoughts so to clear his mind, he closed his eyes and turned his energies inward... to a psychological, never conquered bastion from where the roots of his will-power and stamina seemed to spring eternal.With his mobility and ability to fight severely compromised, Iolaus realised that his only hope for survival lay in being clever and elusive.  
  
He looked around the chamber and gradually his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness.  
  
The room he was now in was very dusty and full of cobwebs.  
  
Crates, barrels and piles of discarded equipment and furniture occupied most of the space.  
  
Pushing himself obstinately to his feet, he limped over to the nearest crate.  
  
With all his strength, he pushed it in front of the door.  
  
His brief sense of security was shattered, however, when Pellagres's fist smashed through the door's brittle planking.  
  
Iolaus didn't have time to retrieve his sword.  
  
He retreated unsteadily deeper into the chamber, desperately seeking a hiding place as Pellagres continued to demolish the door.  
  
Niobe met Linus on her way to the cellar entrance and he refused to allow her to go down there alone.  
  
The queen was grateful for his support and company as they hurried into the dark, claustrophobic basement of Attica castle.  
  
This area had always given Niobe the creeps.  
  
Only once had she ever been down in these foul confines when Orestes had insisted on showing her every part of the castle, good and bad.  
  
He'd even shown his new bride the dungeons under the throne room and the defunct stairway tucked away in the corner.  
  
Niobe was praying that such innocuous knowledge would come in very handy now.  
  
Hector raised his sword and gave the command to attack.  
  
His men used statues as battering rams and soon smashed their way into the audience chamber.  
  
Malendra had extinguished most of the lighting in the vast chamber to make the battle even more of a struggle.  
  
Her men, however, were out-numbered and as the tide turned against the castellan, she tried to fight her way to the door.  
  
As Iolaus had discovered earlier, the castellan was not a skilled fighter.  
  
Her dark eyes rested upon the inert body of her husband. She remembered his conversation with Pellagres about the dungeons down below. If it was the last thing she did, she'd avenge herself on that wretched little scoundrel.  
  
She spun and retreated to the decorative wooden grill in the corner.  
  
Pausing for a moment to observe the last stages of the battle, she disappeared into the darkness below.  
  
Hector was searching the chamber for the castellan but narrowly missed her escape.  
  
He was distracted when, from out of the gloom, there came a bellow of outrage as Garik charged at him.  
  
Hector flipped his sword deftly in his experienced hands and tossed it at the guard.  
  
His aim was true and Garik toppled to the floor unceremoniously.  
  
That was the final straw for the remaining followers of Malendra.  
  
They threw their weapons on the floor and Hector sighed a colossal sigh of relief.  
  
Then his patrician features darkened again as his thoughts turned to the queen and Iolaus.  
  
Where were they?  
  
As the battle raged above, a different kind of battle raged below.  
  
Iolaus knelt uncomfortably behind some kind of torture rack, listening intently and trying hard to maintain his valour despite his diminishing prospects.  
  
Pellagres climbed through the opening he'd made and paused until his eyes adjusted to the gloom.  
  
His malevolent shining sword glinted in the scant light that flooded through the gap in the door as he advanced into the room.  
  
As the Athenian appeared just on the other side of the dust-covered instrument of torture, Iolaus vaulted over it and jumped Pellagres from behind.  
  
They crashed to the floor together but disengaged immediately after impact.  
  
From his knees, Iolaus hit Pellagres hard in the face, dazing him, and tried to wrestle the sword from his hand.  
  
Pellagres's grip was more tenacious than he'd bargained on, however.  
  
Finally, as the emissary began to regain his cognisance, Iolaus hit him again and scrambled away.  
  
Iolaus saw a set of shackles dangling from an overhead beam and hobbled as quickly as he could towards them.  
  
Pellagres jumped to his feet just as Iolaus reached the shackles.  
  
Swinging from the dangling chains and manacles, Iolaus lashed out at Pellagres with his right foot.  
  
Pellagres was staggered but side-stepped Iolaus's second kick.  
  
He swung his glowing sword but Iolaus swung out of range, turned a cartwheel and dove into a long abandoned prison cell.  
  
He slammed the door shut and retreated into the deep shadows of the cell.  
  
Pellagres opened the door cautiously.  
  
Iolaus silently stood up in the corner of the small cubicle afew feet left of the door and pounced as soon as Pellagres set a foot inside.  
  
Iolaus shoved the assassin deeper into the cell and scrambled out the door.  
  
He slammed it shut and turned the key.  
  
Then, half-crawling and half-walking, he tried frantically to reach the gap in the chamber door.  
  
Pellagres, however, possessed a sword made by Hephaestus and mere wood was no match for its divine metal.  
  
Iolaus snatched up his sword in the nick of time to block Pellagres's enraged stroke.  
  
The force of the blow, however, drove him backwards over a crate.  
  
As he leaned dizzily against a wall for support, Iolaus felt his strength ebbing.  
  
He ducked under a blow from Pellagres and retaliated with a two-handed stroke that jolted his shoulder and broke his sword's blade.  
  
Spinning out of the path of Pellagres's counter-stroke, he dragged himself clear and took refuge behind another torturous contraption.  
  
As the Athenian advanced upon him, Iolaus tipped a barrel on its side and sent it rolling at his opponent.  
  
While Pellagres had no trouble avoiding the barrel, it gave Iolaus time to limp over to a doorway he'd just noticed.  
  
He dove through the portal just as Pellagres's silvery sword sliced through the air like steel lightning.  
  
Iolaus found himself in what had once been a forge of some kind.  
  
He scurried behind the anvil and was relieved to lay his hands upon the forge hammer.  
  
It was much darker in this place and Iolaus hoped Pellagres couldn't see any better than he could.  
  
The emissary entered the room warily.  
  
The floor creaked beneath his feet and gave Iolaus a brainstorm.  
  
Instead of trying to wield the very heavy hammer at Pellagres, Iolaus elected to slam it into the floor in a carefully selected spot.  
  
The opposite end of the floor plank shot up sharply, catching Pellagres in a totally unguarded, very indelicate anatomical area.  
  
He dropped the hammer and dove for Pellagres's sword as the assassin gasped, paralysed in agony, on the floor.  
  
This time rather than trying to wrench the sword out of his hand, Iolaus cried, " God of War! "  
  
The sword disappeared from Pellagres's hand and reappeared in his.  
  
Knowing his possession of the magical weapon would be very limited, Iolaus retreated quickly to the forge firepit.  
  
With all his might he plunged the sword down into the stones that formed the forge.  
  
The divine metal sparked but penetrated the stones as smoothly as a hot knife in butter.  
  
The stones glowed red around the sword for several seconds and as the glow faded, the sword and the stones became one inseparable permanent object.  
  
Behind him Pellagres bellowed in rage as he realised what Iolaus had done.  
  
Well pleased that his knowledge of Hephaestus's power had served him so well, Iolaus laughed tauntingly as he backed away from Pellagres. The evil disciple of Ares drew his dagger and approached the forge, glaring at Iolaus withunbridled hatred, " You shall die an especially gruesome death to compensate me for what you've done! "  
  
Iolaus threw himself behind a stack of crates as the provoked assassin bore down on him. He found himself cornered as he used the crates and the wall behind him to struggle to his feet.  
  
Pellagres pointed his glowing dagger at him, " Tell me where Prince Vespasian is before I break every bone in your scrawny body, one by one! "  
  
Even in the poor light Iolaus could see the perverted sadistic glint in Pellagres's queer eyes as he added, " I promise, I'll enjoy doing it, too! "  
  
Iolaus grinned a faint grin of weary obstinance as his cobalt eyes burned with the fires of his indomitable spirit, " You've failed, Pellagres. The prince is long gone. By now he's even beyond the threat of the Calydonians. Guess that's the end of your perfect record, huh? ", he lied, enjoying the shock that froze Pellagres's restless haunting eyes.  
  
When he had to be, Iolaus could be a very accomplished actor.  
  
Pellagres believed him without a second thought and his demeanour changed from stalker to slayer in the blink of an eye, " Then I'll just have to be satisfied with killing you instead! ", he growled.  
  
He stepped back and threw himself against the stack of crates.  
  
Iolaus had no chance as the tower of wooden boxes rained down upon him. Within seconds he was pinned on the floor beneath the broken crates and their spilled contents.  
  
Coughing in the swirling dust raised by the tumult, Iolaus was startled to hear Niobe's melodious voice filter out of the other room, " Linus, be careful. We're not alone. "  
  
Pellagres naturally heard her, too.  
  
He crept to the door while Iolaus desperately tried to extricate himself. In the tangle of shattered crates and debris his hand struck something vaguely familiar. He picked it up and a devilish expression washed away the weariness and tension from his face.  
  
He stood up, swaying dizzily, as he hefted the heavy axe blade in his left hand, debating just how to employ it. It was double-edged, slightly chipped but still remarkably sharp all things considered.  
  
Pellagres's dagger glittered as the glow of an approaching torch illuminated the shadows.  
  
Iolaus drew his arm back in a quick, smooth arch as he shouted, " Look out, Linus! ".  
  
Everything seemed to happen all at once and all in slow motion. Pellagres threw his dagger just as Iolaus released his discus-like shot and caught a brief glimpse of Linus's silhouette faintly in the doorway.  
  
The dagger hit Linus and the torch flew from his hands a split second before Iolaus' as always deadly accuracy put a permanent end to Pellagres's fiendish career.  
  
The whirling axe decapitated the assassin so efficiently that he didn't even have time to turn and face the threat. His body stiffly toppled to the floor and lay there, headless, for several long seconds before Iolaus completely appreciated that he was indeed dead. He felt such an intense sense of relief that he almost fainted but the even stronger impetus of anxiety drove him towards the door.  
  
Niobe had just reached Linus's side when she felt a presence. Before she could turn to see who it actually was lurking in the shadows, something hit her very hard on the back of the head. With a small gasp, the queen fell beside her captain.  
  
Iolaus reached the door just in time to see Niobe collapse.  
  
His eyes narrowed with hatred as he recognised Malendra in the gloom, " C'mon, castellan, let's get this over with! ", he said harshly, limping out into the room.  
  
Malendra's sword cut through the darkness yet even with a broken ankle, Iolaus was quicker than she could ever be.  
  
His ankle gave out on him just as he reached for Malendra's sword but that didn't stop him.  
  
Twisting the castellan's wrist sharply as he fell to his knees, Iolaus broke her grip easily.  
  
With an enraged bellow, Iolaus slammed his fist furiously into the castellan's face.  
  
She went flying backwards, falling heavily against one of the torture devices. With a thunderous roar, it collapsed and crushed her to death.  
  
" I never thought one of those things would ever be so useful.", Iolaus muttered with grim irony.  
  
He dropped Malendra's sword and crawled to Niobe's side, " Niobe! Niobe, are you alright? "  
  
He picked up the sputtering torch and examined the queen carefully.  
  
Her breathing seemed normal but when he called her name and gently shook her, there was no response.  
  
Iolaus removed his vest and placed it under her head, " Niobe, please! You've got to be strong! You have so much to live for... so much life left to live. ", Iolaus begged in a hoarse whisper.  
  
His face, ashen and drawn from his own harrowing ordeal, mirrored the agony that transcended the physical pain he felt, " Please, Niobe. Don't leave me! I couldn't live without you... "  
  
For several moments Iolaus let the tears trace their trails of misery down his hot face but then his sense of responsibility re-asserted itself.  
  
With eyes bleary and burning from his desolate tears, Iolaus tore some fabric off of Niobe's dress and moved to Linus.  
  
The captain had on his usual suit of armour but Pellagres's dagger had hit him just below it, in the lower stomach. Though the wound was bleeding profusely Iolaus was certain no vital area had been damaged.  
  
Feeling his own consciousness beginning to wane, Iolaus nonetheless pulled the dagger out of the wound and pressed the wad of cloth against it.  
  
They needed help but Iolaus didn't feel he even had the strength to shout let alone move.  
  
As if to emphasize his growing enervation, the torch slipped from his failing grasp and went out as it hit the dusty floor.  
  
In the darkness, incapacitated by pain and fatigue, valiantly trying to stanch the bleeding of Linus's wound and mortified with worry over his queen, Iolaus trembled in the cold air.  
  
In a last ditch attempt to attract attention, he took the bloody dagger and began to bang it wearily against the iron bars of one of the prison cells. Each tap seemed to be weaker than the last.  
  
Upstairs Hector paused in the midst of giving orders and cocked his head. Slowly he turned, following the faint tapping sound with growing anticipation, heading for the corner stairwell...  
  
Iolaus tried to concentrate and stay alert but his body had reached its limits. The dagger slipped from his hand and clattered one last time as it struck the hard slate floor.His eyes were just closing when Iolaus thought he heard a far-away voice penetrate the pervasive silence...  
  
" Hello? Who's down here? ", Hector shouted into the forbidding shadows.  
  
As Hector's torch illuminated the gloom and he came upon Iolaus, his son and the queen all motionless on the floor, his heart stopped in dread, " By the fires of Hades, what happened down here? It looks like a bloody massacre! ", he cried in alarm.  
  
Hector swiftly summoned assistance.  
  
As Linus and Niobe were carried away, Iolaus revived and refused to be carried.  
  
He accepted Hector's shoulder and together they slowly returned to the throne room.  
  
Iolaus was anxious to stay with Niobe but Hector had something on his mind that had to be discussed now.  
  
Feeling extremely groggy, he didn't notice that Hector eased him into one of the thrones, " Alright, old friend, talk fast. I want to check on Niobe before I lose it again. ", he said in a very weary voice.  
  
Then he noticed where he was sitting and looked at Hector suspiciously, " What's this all about, Hector? "  
  
The chauncellor took a deep breath and said, " I know that you know Orestes named you as his heir, Iolaus. Did you know that the queen did the same? "  
  
Iolaus was reclining with his eyes closed and nodded weakly, " Big deal! Is any of this relevant? ", he asked irritably.  
  
Hector pressed on, " Yes, as a matter of fact, it's very relevant. You see, not only are you the queen's heir but, in the event she's ever unable to rule for whatever reason, YOU are her regent, Iolaus. "  
  
Iolaus's left eye opened and fixed the chauncellor with its piercing scrutiny, " Not again, Hector? You've got to be kidding? ", he said in angry disbelief.  
  
Iolaus sat up. Impatience and annoyance brought a slight blush to his otherwise pale face as he added sharply, " Look at me, you old coot! I'm almost as incapacitated as the queen. I can't do this right now. You'll have to take charge. "  
  
Hector could see very clearly that Iolaus was injured. In fact, he looked like he was going to pass out any second but this was the queen's wish and Hector was determined to fulfill it at all costs.Iolaus slipped off of the throne and started to limp to the door.  
  
Hector gestured to two of the imperial guards standing to one side, " Aquintos. Garyon. Please escort the king to the queen's quarters. ", the chauncellor said.  
  
Iolaus stopped and turned slowly around to face his contumacious, overly-officious friend.  
  
With an exaggerated sigh he threw his hands up in the air and relented, " Fine! I haven't got the strength to argue about this right now. Have it your way, Hector. For all the good it's going to do you, me, the queen or Attica! "  
  
With the help of the two guards, Iolaus left the throne room.  
  
Hector rushed to the infirmary and quickly brought Thelonius and Prince Vespasian back to the castle.  
  
After Thelonius tended to Linus's nasty but not life-threatening wound, he hurried to the queen's quarters. Prince Vespasian remained to care for Linus.  
  
Thelonius found Niobe lying peacefully in her bed with Iolaus slumped unconscious in a chair beside her.  
  
He saw that there wasn't much he could do for the queen so he turned his attentions to Iolaus.  
  
He had plenty to work on in his case.  
  
First he cleaned and bandaged his shoulder for the umpteenth time and placed his right arm in another sling.  
  
Then he moved to his ankle.  
  
Iolaus had remained unconscious throughout the entire process on his shoulder but the second Thelonius touched his ankle, he awoke with a start.  
  
For several seconds Iolaus thought he was still down in the cellars but as his vision cleared, he recognised his surroundings and noticed Thelonius kneeling in front of him, " How is the queen? ", he asked in a voice hoarse with suffering.  
  
Thelonius pulled his right boot off and the scroll from Mikolanos fell to the floor. Before answering, he picked it up and passed it to Iolaus, " Her majesty is resting comfortably, Iolaus. She has a wicked bump on the back of her head. That's why she's unconscious. There's no telling how long the queen will be comatose. At the moment, her life is not in danger. "  
  
The elderly physician looked up at him and remarked solemnly, " If that blow had been any harder, though, Attica wouldn't have a queen! "  
  
Iolaus swallowed, dredging up the very last vestige of his fortitude as Thelonius prepared to remove his bloody, torn left boot. He gripped the arms of the chair he was in and every tired muscle in his body contracted against the pain. He groaned, fighting to suffer in stoic silence and trying valiantly to keep still while the physician gingerly freed his damaged limb.  
  
Thelonius shook his head vigorously, clicking his tongue in abject dolour, " I'm sorry, sir, but your ankle is definitely fractured. It's too swollen and bruised for me to tell how badly though but the laceration is deep. It's imperative that you stay off your feet 'til the swelling goes down. ", he said sternly.  
  
Iolaus was barely conscious, " Don't... worry... about me,... old friend. Take... care of... the queen. ", he said in a voice that faded with every word.  
  
He blinked, trying to fend off the nightmare of nihility but it was a futile effort. His blue eyes drifted closed as his head lolled against the back of the chair and his left shoulder. A shiver ran down his spine as every muscle in his body went lax. The scroll from Mikolanos slipped from his hand onto the floor. Thelonius picked it up again and tucked it into his sling.  
  
The venerable physician gazed up at Iolaus sympathetically, " I'll take good care of you both, sir. ", he said, covering him with a blanket, " The queen would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you. "  
  
Thelonius gently rested Iolaus's bandaged ankle on a hassock and slipped a pillow under his head. He frowned at the lump on the back of Iolaus's head and muttered, " You rest now, my brave young friend. You'll need your strength in the morning. "  
  
Meanwhile, Hector had called the guards, soldiers, ministers and nobles of Attica to an impromptu assembly in the ceremony hall to brief them on recent events.  
  
" The castellan is dead and so is the impostor Talin who was passing himself off as Tiburon. Queen Niobe has been wounded and is, at the moment, unconscious. There's no way to know when she may recover. In the interim, the queen's regent is her authority. The regent is our late king Orestes's cousin, Iolaus of Thebes. Until the queen is back on her feet, Attica will be ruled by King Iolaus. Long live the king! "  
  
The sun was just peeking over the far eastern horizon when Iolaus revived. In the gloom it took him afew moments to orientate himself before he remembered where he was.  
  
He tried to move and reality asserted itself with a vengeance.  
  
As aggravating and enervating as his chronic shoulder wound had become, it was nothing compared to the agony posed by his fractured ankle.  
  
Iolaus blinked and tried to clear his mind.  
  
He looked over at Niobe and his heart sank.  
  
If anything happened to her...  
  
Gritting his teeth, he sat up and stared at his ankle.  
  
Not being able to walk or run was bad enough.  
  
Not being able to use his feet in combat, however, was something he'd never had to deal with before.  
  
Such a prospect didn't fill him with delight.  
  
For somebody like him, who was so athletic and energetic, an injury of this magnitude wasn't just debilitating.  
  
It was devastating.  
  
It seemed as if this was going to be one of those life lessons that Hercules always touted.  
  
Either it would make him stronger in the long run or it would kill him.  
  
At the present moment, Iolaus half wished that he was dead rather than cursed with an injury of this type.  
  
He didn't know how he was supposed to behave or feel.  
  
All he knew was that he was angry, bitter and frustrated.  
  
He recalled hazily his brief discussion with Hector. Although he wasn't excited about once again being coerced into pretending he was a king, Iolaus was now resigned to the necessity for such a charade.  
  
Hector was right, in a way.  
  
This was no time for Attica to be without leadership.  
  
He retrieved the scroll from Mikolanos and tapped it pensively against his pursed lips.  
  
For quite a while he was lost deep in thought until there came a knock at the chamber door.  
  
Thelonius entered with a tray of food.  
  
He was followed by Hector with his arms full of imperial regalia.  
  
The expression on Iolaus's face was very displeased when he saw all the paraphernalia. He chided the chauncellor, " You know, I think that you actually enjoy doing this to me, Hector. "  
  
Thelonius put the food down on a table in front of the enormous fireplace that warmed Niobe's opulent quarters, " You need to keep up your strength, sire. ", the physician said, pulling out a chair to illustrate his meaning.  
  
Iolaus very carefully stood up. Keeping his left leg bent and his foot well off the floor, he complied with the elderly healer's wishes.  
  
It'd been over two days since he'd had anything to eat so he was even more ravenous than usual.  
  
Thelonius was pleased by his voracious appetite, " It's good to see that you're feeling better, highness. ", he remarked cheerfully.  
  
Iolaus looked at him sharply, " So, Hector has spoken to you, I see. ", he said unhappily, casting a withering glance at the smug chauncellor.  
  
Thelonius smiled warmly, " The queen is renown for her wisdom, sire. This is one provision that proves it. "  
  
Iolaus pushed his plate away, his eyes sparkling with intelligence of his own, " Do you have any Spyrea, old friend?"  
  
Frowning, Thelonius nodded, " Yes, highness, I always keep some for emergencies. "  
  
Iolaus smiled grimly, " Well, I can't think of a better example of an emergency than this. "  
  
Taking a deep breath, he explained, " At high noon, I must fight Mikolanos in a duel. If HE wins, Attica will surrender without a fight. If I win, the Calydonians will return whence they came without a sword being swung or an arrow being loosed. "  
  
Hector was listening intently as Iolaus came to the crux of his story, " Spyrea, as you know, my wise old friend, causes a temporary numbness to any area it's applied to. Just before I go out to face Mikolanos, I want you to put some Spyrea on my ankle."  
  
It was clear from the mixture of desperation and distaste in Iolaus's eloquent azure eyes that resorting to such measures didn't come easy for him, " It's the only way I can even hope to carry this off. "  
  
Thelonius had misgivings, " Sire, Spyrea may deaden pain but it's effects don't last very long and afterwards, the pain will be twice as bad. "  
  
Hector spoke up, " Why must YOU fight Mikolanos? Why not choose somebody else? "  
  
Even as he said the words, Hector knew it was only a waste of breath.  
  
Mikolanos was a soldier of the old school. As despotic and cruel as he might be, he adhered - in his own way - to an archaic warrior code of honour. A code which Iolaus recognised and believed in - in his own way.  
  
It was an old rite that a chieftain challenged a rival chieftain to a duel with the winner taking all. Even Hector understood that this was something Iolaus couldn't ignore, defer or delegate.  
  
Particularly if he felt obliged to take the risk himself and, as Attica's regent, Iolaus would definitely feel obligated. Hector looked at his battered young friend, regret and remorse for putting him in such danger clouding his aristocratic features. Yet, in the back of his mind, he knew that he had had no other choice. Iolaus was Attica's best last chance. He'd proven it a dozen times in the past and the chauncellor prayed that he would be able to do the impossible just one more time.  
  
Iolaus misread Hector's expression. Frowning, he asked, " How is Linus, old friend? "Hector managed a bleak smile, " He's doing fine, sire. Prince Vespasian is keeping him company. "  
  
Thelonius chipped in, " The prince has been very helpful. He'd make a natural healer if he ever wanted to become one. He has the touch. "  
  
Iolaus stood up and stifled a yawn, " Today is going to be a long, hard day. ", he said, hopping over to a window.  
  
He pulled the curtains open and gazed out upon the courtyard below.  
  
Atleast Talin, Malendra and that reprehensible assassin Pellagres were no longer a threat.  
  
Only one rather significant problem remained.  
  
Over the treetops in the not too far distance Iolaus's sharp eyes detected the ominous shapes of Mikolanos's catapults.  
  
There were alot of details that had to be taken care of before noon.  
  
He called to Hector over his shoulder, " I need a change of clothes, chauncellor. Please pick something out of Orestes's wardrobe that's as military-looking as possible. We're at war. I should dress the part. "  
  
While Hector was busy in the closet, Iolaus deliberately removed his sling. Just as intentionally, he raised his right arm over his head.  
  
In the brilliant sunshine that streamed through the window, Iolaus began to practice a modified version of his intricate routine of Tai Chi.  
  
Thelonius watched him in fascination. He'd never seen anybody move with such concentration and precision.  
  
Iolaus wasn't an imposing, muscular giant like his fabled ally but every muscle in his body was well-developed and toned to perfection as befitted the superb athlete that he was.  
  
His discipline, phenomenal stamina and unconquerable spirit gave Iolaus an edge against any adversity.  
  
Even a physical disability.  
  
Hector returned with the clothes Iolaus had requested.  
  
He'd selected a tunic with brown leather pleats studded in brass and a wide brown belt with an elaborate buckle depicting two warriors crossing swords.  
  
To be worn over the tunic was a cuirass of polished gold.  
  
Then there were accessories.  
  
Tall, stiff boots.  
  
Thick leather arm-bands laced with silver filigree.  
  
A helmet with a thick, stiff plume of red horsehair.  
  
A pair of golden leg cuirasses for the calves.  
  
A round, elaborately decorated gold and silver shield reinforced with brass which made it extremely heavy.  
  
Hector saved the best until last.  
  
He handed Iolaus a well-tempered, untested, gleaming sword with an ornate golden hilt.  
  
Iolaus accepted the sword but laughed at all the other items, " I'll wear the tunic, armour, boots and arm-bands. If I wore it all, I wouldn't be able to move. "  
  
He spent the next few hours at the table pouring over the castle defences, discussing various strategies with Hector and making plans.  
  
Iolaus didn't trust Mikolanos.  
  
His greatest trepidation was that the Calydonian king would renege on his deal.  
  
There was just one way to guarantee that he didn't.  
  
He'd have to take Mikolanos prisoner.  
  
Without their king, Iolaus was confident that the Calydonians wouldn't attack.  
  
When he was satisfied that he'd attended to all the pertinent affairs in Attica, Iolaus sat beside Niobe briefly, " It's a beautiful day, my queen. I wish you could enjoy it but there'll be plenty more for us to share in the future. ", he said gently, caressing her hand soothingly.  
  
" Everything is under control. I'm just going out for a bit of 'exercise'. I'll be back before you know it. ", he said in a quiet voice that held a hint of his anguish in it despite his best efforts, " I love you, Niobe. "  
  
After Thelonius applied the Spyrea to Iolaus's ankle, he asked the physician to stay with Niobe and then, reluctantly, he departed.  
  
Down in the throne room, Iolaus was greeted by all of Attica's nobles, ministers, commanders and officers of the army and garrison.  
  
The Spyrea did its job and he was able to march up to the throne with barely a limp.  
  
He placed the crown on his head without hesitation and addressed the assembly, " I am Iolaus, regent of Attica. Outside our city gates waits Mikolanos, king of Calydon. We will fight a duel to determine what follows. If Mikolanos wins, Attica falls. If I win, the war will be over before it starts. This wasn't my idea. In my opinion this is a deplorable way to decide such an important matter yet it's an opportunity I can't afford to refuse. "  
  
The moment his words stopped echoing around the chamber, the people in it began to cheer and applaud.  
  
With their solicitude, Iolaus marched out of the castle, mounted Niobe's favourite horse and set off through the city with Hector by his side.  
  
People lined the streets and cheered as he rode by.  
  
He looked at Hector and tried not to grin. The chauncellor had evidently made sure the news of his regency had been spread far and wide.  
  
As Iolaus cantered out of the gates onto the plain where Mikolanos waited, he looked back longingly at the castle.  
  
Perhaps it was just as well that Niobe was unaware of this spectacle.  
  
He was only participating in it because he would do anything to avoid a war.  
  
Well, almost anything.  
  
His keen, purposeful azure eyes met Hector's solemn dark ones, " Remember, old friend, if anything happens to me, I'm counting on you to get Niobe to safety. "  
  
He extended his hand to the chauncellor, " Thanks for your help, Hector. Wish me luck. "  
  
They shook hands firmly and then Iolaus spurred his horse away.  
  
Hector signalled for the city gates to be closed and remained where he was.  
  
" If the gods truly favour the brave and righteous, you have more than luck on your side, sire. ", he said to himself.  
  
King Mikolanos was already waiting for Iolaus.  
  
The Calydonian king was puzzled as Iolaus reined to a halt before him, " Who are you? Where's Tiburon? ", he demanded.  
  
Iolaus took a deep breath, cleared his throat and, in what he referred to as his 'kingly voice', replied, " I am Iolaus, regent of Attica and the queen's champion. Do you still wish to proceed with this contest? "  
  
Mikolanos nodded as he studied Iolaus, " Ah, so you're Orestes's cousin? The physical resemblance is quite amazing yet your demeanour is altogether different. "  
  
Mikolanos was quite pleased by this happenstance. He hadn't been looking forward to the feeble effort he knew Tiburon would put forth.  
  
This Iolaus was more to his liking.  
  
Mikolanos had heard tell of Orestes's mysterious twin cousin with the knack for showing up whenever Attica or her queen was in trouble.  
  
He was a bona fide warrior and Mikolanos had even heard that he was Hercules's partner, too.  
  
" Queen Niobe has chosen well. Let the contest commence. To the victor, go the spoils."  
  
Mikolanos urged his horse back several hundred paces.  
  
Iolaus guided his horse an equal distance in the opposite direction.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder towards Attica and saw that there were hundreds of people watching from the city walls.  
  
This was turning out to be a real learning experience for him.  
  
He'd never fought with so many eyes upon him before.  
  
Iolaus sighed with weary resolve.  
  
Actually, he'd never fought with so much depending on him, for that matter.  
  
He drew Orestes's regal silver sword and said, " Alright, let's not keep everybody in suspense. "  
  
Waving the brilliant weapon wildly above his head and yelling a boisterous war-cry, Iolaus charged towards Mikolanos.  
  
The Calydonian king reacted enthusiastically.  
  
In the distance, Prince Vespasian and Linus watched the confrontation from the battlements of Attica castle.  
  
They were accompanied by scores of guards, soldiers and other people with a vested interest in the outcome.  
  
Behind the main gates of the city and at the two secondary southern and northern gates troops of cavalry were massing.  
  
Archers and soldiers eased their way into the throngs of civilians who lined the city ramparts.  
  
A squadron of soldiers lead by Lurmitus waited by the mill-house for a signal from Linus.  
  
Iolaus might be impetuous and reckless at times with his own life but NEVER when other lives were at stake.  
  
He'd made contingency, back-up, escape and rescue plans aswell as battle plans.  
  
All as surreptitiously as possible.  
  
Despite the multitudes of spectators, the city and castle were eerily quiet.  
  
The clash of steel wafted on the faint noon hour breeze and drew Thelonius to the window of Niobe's chamber.  
  
The sun glinted on Iolaus's polished sword and the aged physician frowned deeply, " It's ironic that someone who fights so fiercely and so often as you do, young man, should fight so ardently for the sake of peace. How fortunate for Attica that you love our queen as passionately as you hate war. ", he said under his breath.  
  
In her comfortable bed, Niobe stirred and her exquisite eyes fluttered open.  
  
Thelonius tore himself away from the drama and rushed to her side, " Your Majesty, how do you feel? Did you sleep well? "  
  
Niobe was disoriented.  
  
The last thing she remembered was being down in the dungeons.  
  
Gradually her thoughts meshed and she looked up at her physician with concern in her lively eyes, " Is Captain Linus okay? "  
  
Thelonius nodded as the queen added, " And Iolaus? How is he? "  
  
The venerable healer smiled reassuringly, " Iolaus is doing fine, my lady. "  
  
Then he frowned and glanced fleetingly towards the window, " Atleast I pray that he is. "  
  
Niobe sat up, frowning, " What are you talking about, Thelonius? Where is he? "  
  
There was no sense in trying to keep what was happening a secret from her.  
  
If anybody had a right to know exactly what was going on, it was the queen.  
  
So Thelonius took one of Niobe's hands and led her over to the window.  
  
She blinked in the strong sunshine but her sharp eye soon caught the flashes of sun reflecting off of fast-moving steel.  
  
Until Thelonius put the scroll from Mikolanos in her hand, however, she didn't have a clue as to what was going on outside the city gates.  
  
As she read it, her eyes grew wide with dread and alarm, " Damn that man! ", she exclaimed anxiously.  
  
Before Thelonius could stop her, Niobe raced out of the room.  
  
It might be too late to stop this stupid duel but atleast she was going to be present as the fate of her kingdom was decided.  
  
Why did she have fall in love with a man who seemed to think that every fight had to be fought by him and him alone?  
  
Mikolanos was a strong man and had lots of fighting experience.  
  
He found, however, that Iolaus was not only just as strong but far quicker and had a much better sense of anticipation than he possessed.  
  
Soon they were both battered and tired yet neither had gained much of an advantage over the other.  
  
Mikolanos decided to hasten the finale before he grew too exhausted and careless.  
  
As they came together once again, Mikolanos rose up in his stirrups and, with both hands on his sword, aimed an over-powering blow at Iolaus.  
  
There was no chance for Iolaus to parry such a two-fisted stroke at such close range.  
  
He leaned forward enough so that his armour caught most of the force from the hit although it still winded him slightly.  
  
Even as Mikolanos landed his two-hander, Iolaus retaliated.  
  
He drove the solid gold hilt of his sword ruthlessly into his opponent's back, deliberately catching him below his armour.  
  
Mikolanos was hurt and Iolaus pressed his advantage.  
  
Turning his horse sharply, he raised his sword and kicked with his right foot at the same time.  
  
Iolaus's blow knocked Mikolanos's weapon out of his hand while his powerful kick drove the Calydonian dictator tumbling from his horse.  
  
The king's horse bolted allowing Iolaus to immediately dismount.  
  
Looming over the fallen warlord, Iolaus held his sword just inches from the Calydonian king's throat, " Do you concede, King Mikolanos? ", he shouted.  
  
On the castle battlements Linus had raised a red flag high over his head as soon as Mikolanos was knocked off his horse.  
  
Lurmitus's men were already thundering down the hill towards the city's main gates.  
  
Across the plain in the Calydonian camp, Aeron's hand rested on his sword hilt but his face was impassive.  
  
If Mikolanos was defeated, he was next in command.  
  
He'd already decided that, given the choice, he wouldn't persist with this stupid invasion.  
  
He had plans for seizing the throne of Calydon himself that took precedence.  
  
Mikolanos glared at Iolaus, " You'll have to kill me, King Iolaus, it's the only way you'll ever stop me from taking Attica."  
  
Iolaus's expression hardened with anger and his fiery eyes mirrored his outrage, " You never intended to let this duel settle anything, did you? ", he growled accusingly.  
  
Mikolanos smirked, " Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"  
  
Iolaus was distracted as Hector rode up to them.  
  
Mikolanos seized the opportunity and lashed out with his legs.  
  
His right boot caught Iolaus solidly on his injured ankle.  
  
The Spyrea had worked better than expected while Iolaus was mounted but it had started to fade as soon as his feet touched the ground.  
  
Now, as Mikolanos's boot slammed against it, Iolaus's ankle exploded with full-strength agony.  
  
Iolaus collapsed instantly in the throes of excruciating pain as Mikolanos threw himself at him.  
  
In his hand was a wicked, curved dagger.  
  
Hector had drawn his sword but he was only in the midst of swinging it when Iolaus instinctively reacted to the threat.  
  
He thrust his sword into the charging king and rolled out of the way as he crashed to the ground.  
  
Hector jumped from his horse and rushed to Iolaus's side as he lay on the ground near his defeated foe, grasping at his unbearably sore ankle.  
  
Lurmitus and his men arrived in a cloud of dust just as the gates of Attica city flew open.  
  
Hector helped Iolaus to his feet as Niobe rode up to them and leapt from her horse, " You fool! What in Olympus were you trying to prove? ", she shrieked, as she threw her arms around the neck of an overjoyed Iolaus, " Niobe, you're alright! Thank goodness! I've been so worried...! "  
  
Niobe shook her head in disbelief and wonder, " YOU were worried? Iolaus, you'll never cease to amaze me! "  
  
She suddenly noticed that he was wearing a crown and smiled, " Let's get you back to your castle, my King!"  
  
Hector helped Iolaus to climb back onto his horse.  
  
However, Iolaus had one last duty he had to perform before he could enter the city with true peace of mind.  
  
He rode alone towards the Calydonian camp to confirm that they would honour Mikolanos's pact.  
  
Before Iolaus even reached them, Aeron gave the sign for the army to retreat.  
  
Mikolanos's lieutenant waited for Iolaus patiently, " Congratulations, sire. You are the undisputed victor. In accordance with the conditions of this contest, the army of Calydon will now retire. I bid you farewell, King Iolaus of Attica. May you savour the peace you have just secured for your kingdom for a long time to come. "  
  
Bowing stiffly in acknowledgement of Aeron's politically correct words, Iolaus remarked, " Then go in peace, friend, but remember well what fate awaits any who dare to infringe upon Attica's sovereignty. I sincerely hope that Calydonians may soon know the benefits of peace themselves. Farewell. "  
  
Aeron rode away and Iolaus returned to Attica.  
  
Niobe was waiting and together they entered the city, surrounded protectively by Lurmitus and his squadron.  
  
Iolaus was greeted as a conquering hero and squirmed uncomfortably in the role. He was used to being an unsung hero and much preferred it that way.  
  
The pain, stress, strain and fatigue he'd kept so valiantly at bay were swiftly making up for lost time.  
  
He tried but just had no strength left to fight it.  
  
Niobe was watching him carefully and grasped his hand the moment he started to falter.  
  
The queen held onto him tightly until they were back within the familiar confines of Attica castle.  
  
Iolaus slipped out of the saddle and buried his face in his arm as he leaned weakly on one leg against his horse.  
  
Thelonius was right. The pain was much worse now.  
  
Of course, Mikolanos hadn't helped matters any.  
  
He turned towards the castle, took one step and passed out. Luckily Hector and Linus were at his side and caught him before he hit the ground. His friends carried him into the castle with the queen leading the way.  
  
As they reached the infirmary Niobe shook her head, " No, not in there. The king will be cared for in his quarters, as is customary. "  
  
Hector and Linus understood implicitly.  
  
Soon Iolaus was sitting foggily on the edge of a very comfortable bed in the king's private quarters.  
  
He was semi-conscious and Linus had to hold him as his father removed his dented armour, tunic, belt and crown.  
  
Niobe was busy helping Thelonius and Prince Vespasian organise a bedside clinic.  
  
Thelonius shook his head gravely as he examined Iolaus's inflamed, badly infected arrow wound, " It has become septic, your highness. If it isn't cauterised now, it will become gangrenous. "  
  
He touched Iolaus's sweating forehead and added, " Already he has a fever from the infection. "  
  
Queen Niobe was deeply concerned.  
  
Iolaus was already in great pain. Could he endure any more?  
  
Thelonius was thinking the same thought and said, " There's no choice, your majesty. If gangrene sets in, as weakened as he is, Iolaus may die. "  
  
Niobe nodded her assent and Thelonius gave Prince Vespasian a large, sharp knife, " Please, put this in the embers of the fireplace, your highness. "  
  
The young prince was eager to assist in any way that he could.  
  
Hector and Linus settled Iolaus face-down on the bed.  
  
Niobe sat on the other side of the bed, stroking his damp hair. Trying to comfort herself as much as him.  
  
Hector brought Thelonius the white-hot dagger and Linus held an oil-lamp above the foot of the bed to provide Thelonius with plenty of light.  
  
Niobe had to turn away as the physician pressed the searing metal against Iolaus's wound.  
  
Even in the depths of unconsciousness Iolaus twitched and groaned from the excruciating procedure.  
  
When at last Thelonius had burned away the inflamed tissue from the puncture, he gently placed a bandage soaked in healing ointments and a trace of Spyrea over it.  
  
Niobe had fled to the window, sickened by the smell of burning flesh.  
  
Now, seeing that it was over, she rushed back to Iolaus's side.  
  
Until Thelonius began to cut the boot off of Iolaus's left foot, the queen was unaware that he had any other major injury.  
  
She looked at Hector furiously, " You allowed him to fight a duel with a broken ankle? Are you as crazy as he is? You should've stopped him! "  
  
Hector knew he'd really taken advantage of Iolaus's sense of duty and unique brand of protectiveness this time.  
  
Knowing that Iolaus could very likely die because of his devotion to Attica caused Hector a degree of emotional despair he'd never felt before.  
  
Niobe's criticism only made him feel worse.  
  
" You're right, your majesty, I should've stopped him. This was asking far too much of him; of any man.", he said in a haunted voice that soothed the queen's anger alittle bit but not fully, " You better pray that he recovers, Hector. I thought I'd lost him once before... I can't bear to lose him again! "  
  
Her lovely eyes welled with tears as she watched Thelonius gently binding Iolaus's shattered ankle.  
  
He wasn't gentle enough and Iolaus squirmed in his delirium.  
  
Prince Vespasian placed a cool, damp compress on his feverish forehead, trying to reduce his discomfort.  
  
Iolaus began to shiver uncontrollably  
  
Niobe covered him with a blanket as his distress intensified.  
  
She knelt on the floor beside the bed and held his right hand, " I know you can hear me, my king. You're in good hands. I am safe and so is Attica, thanks to you. Your task is done, Iolaus. Rest and recuperate so that we may enjoy the peace your courage and sacrifice has won for us all. ", she said softly.  
  
Tears rolled down her ashen cheeks as she sobbed, " It's meaningless to me if the cost of it is your life! "  
  
The queen remained at Iolaus's side throughout the long day.  
  
As evening approached, hunger briefly lured her to a table by the fireplace for a meal.  
  
Prince Vespasian was extremely grateful to Iolaus for saving his life... again.  
  
Hector and Linus had told the prince how Iolaus had put his own life between Rotalicus's assassin and him.  
  
When Hercules had saved his life by helping him to escape from Athens after the coup, Vespasian had believed he'd never meet another man as courageous or noble.  
  
He had been mistaken.  
  
Without any thought for his own safety, Iolaus had jeopardised his life to save that of someone he barely knew.  
  
He had assumed the role of Vespasian's protector or 'paladin' automatically, instinctually.  
  
The prince intended to repay Iolaus for his selfless heroism but, at the moment, he was at a loss about how to do that.  
  
Vespasian was just placing a fresh compress on Iolaus's forehead when his eyes popped open so abruptly that the prince was startled.  
  
His slight gasp brought Niobe running.  
  
Iolaus smiled weakly as his vision cleared and focused on the breath-taking beauty of Attica's queen, " You... are certainly... a reason to... live for,... my queen.", he said with difficulty.  
  
His throat was sore and as dry as a desert.  
  
He tried to reach out to Niobe with his right hand, moving his tender shoulder.  
  
For a moment his eyes closed until the consequential pain receded. The queen anxiously admonished him, " Stay still, Iolaus! You're not going anywhere!"  
  
His expressive blue eyes smiled at her with frank adoration, " I don't want to go anywhere aslong as you're here. ", he said, sounding more like himself.  
  
Niobe felt his forehead and breathed an immense sigh of relief.  
  
His fever had broken.  
  
Thelonius quickly examined his shoulder and smiled, " It looks as if the infection has been thoroughly eradicated.", he reported joyfully.  
  
During the night, Iolaus alternated between brief bouts of consciousness and longer periods of unconsciousness.  
  
Thelonius assured the queen that this was perfectly normal, " Your Majesty, Iolaus is, fortunately, a very healthy and resilient young man. Still, his body has taken an excessive beating in the past few days, coupled with a copious loss of blood, exhaustion and fever. He needs lots of rest and tranquillity. ", he advised in his plain, no-nonsense manner.  
  
" When he does wake up, your highness, it will be weeks before he can even try to walk again. Keeping him off of his feet may be the hardest thing you've ever had to do in your life. "  
  
Niobe's expression was very earnest and resolute, " Don't worry, my wise old friend. Even if I have to tie him down or lock him up, Iolaus will do exactly whatever you say, whether he likes it or not. "  
  
She broke into a wide smile, " Afterall, we owe it to Hercules, if not the whole world, to make sure Iolaus makes a full, one hundred per cent recovery. "  
  
*  
  
It was as Thelonius had predicted.  
  
Within hours of reviving, Iolaus was so restless that Niobe was forced to confiscate and hide his clothes.  
  
He had no alternative but to stay in bed.  
  
Prince Vespasian had been almost as devoted as Niobe during Iolaus's convalescence.  
  
Now that Niobe was fully recovered herself, the queen needed to attend to the affairs of state.  
  
So the prince volunteered to keep him company.  
  
Though it went against his nature, Iolaus gradually resigned himself to his situation.  
  
Now that Niobe was safe and healthy again and Attica was no longer in peril, he acquiesed to common sense.  
  
This was one adventure that was going to take time to recover from but it had its compensations.  
  
Particularly the exquisite pleasure of the stunning Queen of Attica.  
  
All of Iolaus's friends conspired to keep him company and keep him in bed.  
  
Atleast for the first few days.  
  
Then Linus went back to work and the Queen became inundated with a backlog of imperial state affairs.  
  
Hector had quickly argued for and won Niobe's consent to fortify Parmilla.  
  
Before he left to supervise the work in person, Hector stopped by to say farewell to Iolaus, " In all of this excitement, Iolaus, I don't recall anybody ever thanking you for everything you've done. So I will. ", the chauncellor said with unusual emotion, " Thank you, Iolaus. Asfar as I'm concerned, you were and always will be the best king Attica ever had. Whether you want to believe it or not. "  
  
Iolaus made an astonished face and pointed to himself, " Hector, look at me! I'm just an ordinary man. A mortal, just like you. I did what had to be done. End of the story! "  
  
Hector smiled as he started to depart, " No, my brave young friend, it may be the end of a CHAPTER but, where you're concerned, the story itself is never-ending! " In the doorway, he paused to proudly salute Iolaus, " Long live the king! "  
  
Iolaus laughed and shook his head in good-natured resignation, " Take care of yourself, you stubborn old war-horse. "  
  
Prince Vespasian was sitting by the fire and Iolaus was pleased to see that he was asleep for a change.  
  
He had noticed the prince's untiring devotion. The young prince had proved to be an interesting and entertaining companion but everybody needed sleep.  
  
At Iolaus's behest, Thelonius had mixed up another batch of that foul-smelling opiate and slipped it to the prince.  
  
It was mildly under-handed but imminently well intended.  
  
For the first time in days, Iolaus found himself awake without anybody fussing over him.  
  
His shoulder was still bandaged and his right arm was in a sling but atleast he could now move his upper body without being in instant agony.  
  
His collection of bruises and bumps were fading fast, his strong constitution had long since recovered from the fever and there was plenty of hot blood racing in his veins again.  
  
It was his ankle that obsessed him.  
  
He was used to rebounding from injury without giving it much thought. Even on the point of death, Iolaus had not felt as helpless as he did now.  
  
He felt a warm breeze ruffle his golden hair and looked longingly at the open window.  
  
Abruptly Iolaus rammed a cloth into his mouth to stifle any potential involuntary noise and very slowly, deliberately eased himself across the huge bed. Sweating and grimacing from his arduous effort, he finally stood in front of the window.  
  
He removed the cloth from his mouth, closed his eyes and took a very deep breath.  
  
It was a large window with a wide sill which Iolaus found irresistible. With his right leg swinging idly on the outside and his left propped on a hassock inside, Iolaus leaned contentedly against the window-jamb, basking in the comforting sunshine. Within minutes he was also fast asleep.  
  
Queen Niobe, returning from a relaxing hunt, looked up and saw Iolaus on his unorthodox perch. At first she was alarmed but then a radiant smile transformed her anxiety to indulgence.  
  
It had been three whole days since Iolaus had awaken. This was the first time he'd succeeded in getting out of his bed and Niobe was suitably impressed.  
  
She defied anybody to keep Iolaus in one spot for three full days without duress.  
  
Still smiling, the queen began to enter the castle. Her new castellan, Lurmitus, met her at the door, " Your majesty, you have a guest waiting in the audience chamber. ", he said, unable to suppress his excitement.  
  
Niobe's curiosity was aroused and she followed Lurmitus eagerly into the throne room.  
  
The moment her eyes fell upon the tall, powerful young man serenely pacing the chamber, Niobe knew who he was.  
  
As if welcoming a long-lost friend, the queen rushed to greet her distinguished visitor, " Hercules! It is an honour to welcome you to Attica. ", she said cheerfully.  
  
Hercules bowed politely, returning her smile with one of his own, " Thank you, your highness. I am glad to see that you are well. ", he said kindly.  
  
The queen sat on her throne and replied shrewdly, " So, the rumour mills have been working over-time, have they? Tell me, Hercules, how close to death was I - according to such sources? ", she asked.  
  
Her handsome, blue-eyed visitor shrugged his mighty shoulders and responded a tad sheepishly, " I really don't pay much attention to rumours, your highness. I was waiting at Tributanis when the Calydonians passed through the day before yesterday. They told me some very interesting things. ", he said, trying hard not to smile.  
  
Queen Niobe laughed, " Yes, I'll wager they had some great stories to tell. I imagine that their king's defeat at the hands of Attica's King Iolaus especially piqued your interest, right? "  
  
Hercules expression became one of feigned bewilderment, " It did seem quite a remarkable coincidence, your highness, that I should be missing my ally at the same time Attica was boasting of a king she'd never had before... both named Iolaus?! " He didn't need to mention that his partner's past history in Attica and his unrequited love for her queen were also powerful clues.  
  
Queen Niobe's smile faded to a contemplative demeanour, " What would you say, Hercules, if I told you that I wish to marry your partner? "  
  
Hercules chose his words with great care, " In a perfect world, nothing should keep you two apart... ", His voice and expression became sorrowful, "...but as we all know far too well, this is NOT a perfect world. "  
  
Niobe's beautiful eyes became petulant as she countered, " Not all kings are born. Some are made. Some steal, kill or conquer in pursuit of empire. Why should Attica be deprived of the great king Iolaus would be just because he has no royal blood? "  
  
Hercules knew his partner very well. Iolaus was certainly an idealist but he also had a very pragmatic, realistic side. His not being of royal blood might make no difference to Niobe but it made a world of difference to Iolaus.  
  
He was friends with and knew enough kings to know it was a life not suited to him. It was one thing to PRETEND to be a king and quite another to actually BE a king. As hard as it might be for somebody like Niobe to accept, Iolaus was a warrior, a champion, a crusader and a hero... not a king. With everything taken into consideration Hercules was positive that his best friend would never trade the life he knew and loved for anything... or anybody.  
  
Hercules saw no point in pursuing the subject and deftly changed it, " Speaking of Iolaus, your highness, I need to talk to him as soon as possible. Where can I find him? ", he asked lightly.  
  
Niobe stood up, smiling graciously, " Of course, Hercules, how inconsiderate of me. You two have alot of catching up to do." She started to march towards the door, " You'll be impressed at how well we've taken care of your ally, Hercules. He's made remarkable progress... "  
  
Hercules was totally perplexed and alarmed by the queen's words, " What do you mean, your highness? Iolaus is alright, isn't he? ", he inquired anxiously.  
  
Niobe turned and was mortified when she saw the clear distress on her guest's face. She'd assumed that he already knew...  
  
Niobe hurried to reassure him, " I'm sorry, Hercules, forgive my ignorance. "  
  
She gently took one of his huge hands and lead him towards a terrace, saying, " Come with me, my friend. I have quite an epic to tell you. "  
  
Iolaus was dreaming... or so he thought.  
  
Prince Vespasian crouched beside him and said, " I have a secret to tell you, my paladin. No one else knows what I'm about to reveal to you, not even my own father. "  
  
Iolaus thought there was an unusual tint in the young prince's eyes but put it down to the beam of sunlight that engulfed them both in its heavenly warmth.  
  
Vespasian took a deep breath and continued, " I've recently discovered that I've inherited some powers from my mother after all. I'm not fully confident in how to use them yet so I've kept it a secret. "  
  
Iolaus grinned amiably and patted the prince on the shoulder in sincere congratulation, " That's great news, your highness. It must be very exciting for you. You're very wise to take the time to learn your full potential. "  
  
Iolaus didn't say all that was on his mind because he wanted to encourage the boy not fill him with doubts. This was a young god in the making...  
  
One false move might send him down the wrong path.  
  
Prince Vespasian laughed, " Have no fear, Iolaus. Thanks to the exemplary examples set by you and Uncle Hercules, I'm going to use my powers for the good of mankind not for my own selfish purposes. "  
  
He reached out and touched Iolaus's ankle, " Beginning with helping you, my brave paladin.", he said quietly.  
  
Before Iolaus could react, he was infused with a sense of numbing tranquillity that seemed to distort his senses and rendered him immobile.  
  
It was then that he realised that he wasn't dreaming. Prince Vespasian closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he looked up at Iolaus with a benevolent smile and said, " Don't worry. I promise this won't hurt abit."  
  
Iolaus felt a strange, extremely transitory tingling in his ankle and then nothing.  
  
Nothing!?  
  
Frowning in disbelief, Iolaus held his breath and flexed his ankle. When there was no pain, he looked at Prince Vespasian with grateful, amazed sparkling azure eyes, " I'm overwhelmed, your highness... ", he gasped, " Old Thelonius was right. You really DO have the touch! "  
  
Prince Vespasian stood up, laughing, and, with just a trace of apprehension, Iolaus did also.  
  
He could've jumped for joy when he put his left foot down and felt absolutely no pain. It was as if his ankle had never been injured at all.  
  
He was trying to find the right words to express the magnitude of his gratitude when Vespasian placed a hand on his bandaged shoulder. Once again he felt that peculiar tingle and looked at the prince earnestly, " I hope that I'm only the first of many, far more deserving recipients of your kind ministries. Thank you, I'll always be grateful to you for your help this day. "  
  
There was an abrupt blinding burst of light behind the prince.  
  
As Prince Vespasian turned, moving out of Iolaus's line of sight, they saw an incredibly beautiful woman materialise out of thin air.  
  
This was the first time Iolaus had had the opportunity to experience the gift of divine perception that Zeus had given him after the battle of Nicrosetti.  
  
He couldn't help but smile in admiration of the stunning Goddess of Wisdom as she said, " You're a late bloomer, my son, but I am proud of you. It requires intelligence to accept and adapt to the endowment of godly powers as you've done. "  
  
Athena smiled at Iolaus, " My brother Hercules could not have chosen a more worthy ally than you, Iolaus. I wish to reward you for saving my son's life aswell. "  
  
Iolaus was in the act of modestly dismissing his endeavours when a spectacular sword appeared, floating in the air just in front of his wide, sparkling eyes.  
  
Athena was the Goddess of War aswell as Wisdom and so understood his natural appreciation for weaponry, particularly those made by Hephaestus.  
  
She smiled radiantly at his barely concealed enthusiasm, " This is a gift from me to you, Iolaus. I know how highly you respect the skill of Hephaestus so I asked him to craft a sword just for you. If a cretin like Pellagres can own one of his incredible weapons, it's only fitting that someone with your skill and courage should also. "  
  
Iolaus could literally feel the palms of his hands itching in anticipation but he shook his head, " I truly appreciate your generosity, Athena, but I can't accept this gift. ", he said with sincere regret.  
  
The goddess was clearly surprised by his reaction, " You're declining a gift from the gods? ", she asked in genuine disbelief.  
  
Iolaus took a deep breath, " I don't expect you to understand my mere mortal reasoning, great Athena. The fact that Vespasian is still alive is all the reward I ever aspired to... his healing of my injuries is another... I can't accept any more. It wouldn't be right. "  
  
Athena smiled and the sword disappeared.  
  
Iolaus sighed hugely as the goddess said, " I have the feeling that someday you will accept my gift, Iolaus, so I will keep it for you until then. "  
  
During all this Prince Vespasian had stood by in fascinated silence. He didn't know who impressed him more.  
  
Iolaus, so typically bold and noble or Athena, so tolerant and incredibly beautiful.  
  
Athena reached out her hand towards him and smiled benevolently, " Come, my son, we have so much to learn about each other. "  
  
Prince Vespasian accepted her hand and just before they both vanished, he turned to Iolaus, " Say good-bye to my uncle for me, paladin. Tell him I'll be back someday. "  
  
Iolaus wasted no time launching a search for his clothes. He was in the closet putting them on when Niobe entered the bedroom.  
  
She frowned in puzzlement upon finding the room deserted, " Iolaus? Prince Vespasian? Where on earth is everybody? ", she called in total bewilderment.  
  
Iolaus dashed out of the closet upon hearing her voice and tried to pre-empt her initial exasperated reaction, " Please, don't be upset, Niobe. I have something really incredible to tell you. ", he said in a breathless rush.  
  
He saw shock and astonishment spring onto her face as he walked up to her, " You'd better sit down, my queen. This is going to be hard to believe. "  
  
He guided the speechless queen to the chair in front of the fireplace but before he could begin his explanation, a bemused, very familiar voice said from behind him, " I really can't wait to hear it myself! "  
  
Iolaus spun, grinning broadly at his mighty ally, " Hercules! It's good to see you, my friend! " They shook hands vigorously before Hercules fixed his cerulean eyes upon his excited partner and prodded, " Well, Iolaus, I've got a feeling that this tale is going to make Archivus green with envy. "  
  
Iolaus ran both his hands through his golden hair as he paced the room, collecting his thoughts.  
  
Finally he sat down on the window sill and looked at his friends with a mixture of awe and immeasurable gratitude shining in his azure eyes, "Actually, Herc, this isn't all that unusual a story, considering. Gods have always been in your life and ever since I met you, they've been in mine too. Most of the time it seemed all they wanted to do was meddle. This is one of the few times that I can recall any god actually doing something positive for either of us. "  
  
Hercules cocked an eyebrow at his friend curiously, " So, you're saying a god healed you? Who? "  
  
The expression on Iolaus's face was reminiscent of a proud father boasting of the deeds of a favoured child, " Olympus has a new god today, Herc. Vespasian! "  
  
Hercules was surprised at first but as the idea sank in, he became philosophical, " It's not the first time that a relative of mine has discovered powers later rather than sooner. My nephew DeOn, for example, son of Aphrodite, found he possessed the gift of divine persuasion when he was eighteen years old. "  
  
Iolaus hummed thoughtfully as he remembered that story, " Unfortunately for DeOn - or for Aphrodite, as the case may be - your nephew's powers didn't impress his mother, did they? Aphrodite never acknowledged DeOn but Athena HAS recognised Vespasian - BIG TIME! "  
  
Hercules would've been more pleased to learn Vespasian hadn't gone to Olympus but he was happy that Athena had responded in a responsible if belated fashion, " I just hope Vespasian will be happy. ", he remarked half-heartedly.  
  
For the duration of their conversation, Niobe had remained absolutely bewildered and speechless. She was delighted that Iolaus had received such an incredible favour but a part of her was disheartened.  
  
As the two friends were talking, Niobe had slowly realised that theirs was a bond that she had no hope of duplicating or rivalling. She knew that affairs of state had never interested Iolaus and never would.  
  
He had impersonated Orestes first to protect his cousin's rights and then to save her life.  
  
He had acted as regent this time to prevent a war and save her kingdom.  
  
Iolaus had always made it clear to her exactly what his motivations were but she had deluded herself into believing he hadn't meant it.  
  
Niobe remembered Hercules's words and shook her head.  
  
He was an extraordinarily perceptive man.  
  
Iolaus decided that he'd been the centre of attention long enough. Rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, he changed the subject, " So, Hercules, how was your trip to Garanthis? Did you have much trouble returning the Quirrius Icon to Mount Getaddis? "  
  
Since he had indeed encountered plenty of trouble en route to Mount Getaddis but didn't want to alarm Iolaus with the gruesome details just yet, Hercules cut judiciously to the bottom line, " The Icon is back in its shrine... and it'll never be threatened again. I sealed it so no other misguided princesses or foolhardy godlings will ever be able to cause so much trouble again! "  
  
From long experience Iolaus knew that there was much more to Hercules's adventure than what he'd just disclosed. Though he was dying to hear the full, unabridged story, Iolaus sighed indulgently, biding his time. Out of respect for his unduly modest friend's wishes, he restrained his natural curiosity confident that, when the time was right, Hercules would tell him everything.  
  
Meanwhile, Iolaus was much more concerned by the underlying uneasiness that he'd detected in his partner's voice.  
  
Over the years the friendship between Hercules and Iolaus had grown so close and intuitive that it wasn't unusual for them to experience separation anxiety whenever they were apart. So, more often than not, even the slightest deviation from an agreed rendez-vous was enough to send either of them in search of the other.  
  
They had far too many enemies to take anything for granted.  
  
It was hard to say who was more protective.  
  
Hercules was always very aware of his ally's mortality. Never more so than when Iolaus wasn't with him. Just being his friend meant Iolaus was in danger every moment of his life, particularly from Hera and Ares. While his intrepid partner certainly possessed more courage, spirit and determination than any other man he'd ever met and was a very resilient, heroic fighter, Hercules couldn't help but worry.  
  
As far as Iolaus was concerned, being the partner of the world's greatest living legend was the ultimate privilege aswell as an awesome responsibility that'd made some staggering demands of him. Yet there was no where else he'd rather be, nobody else on earth he'd rather be with, and no limit to what he would do to help, protect or support Hercules.  
  
He knew Hercules better than anyone else on earth or in heaven and there was nothing Hercules didn't know about him.  
  
Though others thought it very ironic that he, a mere mortal, should fret over a son of Zeus, Iolaus saw much more than just a fantastically powerful demigod in Hercules. Iolaus's esteem for Hercules was absolute and immutable.  
  
However, no amount or degree of respect could prevent Iolaus from fearing for his ally's life. As strong, noble and formidable as Hercules was, he was still far more human than many so-called humans could ever dream of being.  
  
Nobody was more aware of that than Iolaus and so, he worried.  
  
Unrelenting danger, heart-breaking tragedy, spirit-draining hardship, gruelling adversity and daunting physical, psychological and emotional challenges had forged a friendship that not even the gods could break.  
  
Yet this time, Iolaus had a feeling that it was more than friendship that'd brought Hercules to Attica, " Did you find out who was behind these thefts, Hercules? Was it who we suspected? "  
  
Hercules was comfortably inclined against a slender ornate column with his muscular arms cradled idly across his broad chest. Despite his relaxed demeanour and valiant attempt to project a nonchalant attitude, his partner sensed that all was not right.  
  
However Hercules was obviously unwilling to discuss the problem while Niobe was present.  
  
For her part, the queen knew that the moment she'd dreaded had finally arrived. Once again Niobe recalled Hercules's gentle yet so devastatingly honest words... she sighed sadly.  
  
Iolaus's destiny lay elsewhere.  
  
Thelonius was wrong. Keeping Iolaus off his feet hadn't been the hardest thing she'd ever done.  
  
Letting him go would be.  
  
" Before you leave, Iolaus, just let me say that Attica will always be grateful to you for all that you've done. "  
  
Niobe felt a painful lump growing in her throat as she hurried to finish her farewell but the tears came when she saw the anguish in Iolaus's poignant eyes, " I will miss you. Good-bye, my king! "  
  
With her queenly composure shattered, Niobe fled before a shocked Iolaus could stop her.  
  
His initial reaction was to follow but he hesitated, his emotions in an uproar.  
  
He turned to Hercules for guidance and his partner didn't let him down, " You better go to her, my friend. I'll wait for you outside the city gates at sundown. "  
  
Hercules patted Iolaus fraternally on the shoulder as his friend turned to leave, " I'm sorry, Iolaus. "  
  
His words might've been simple but they spoke volumes to his distressed partner.  
  
Although he was not looking forward to the task before him, Iolaus collected his eviscerated emotions and set off to do the right thing.  
  
He searched anxiously for Niobe through-out Attica castle but finally found her elsewhere.In a scene very reminescent of their last heart-wrenching leaves-taking, Iolaus found his queen by the shores of the nearby lake.  
  
Just as he had felt that time aswell, Iolaus saw the tears in Niobe's eyes and cursed himself for causing her so much distress. It was the very last thing he ever intended but it seemed he brought her more sorrow than joy and for that, he was unimaginably sorry.  
  
At that moment he wanted so badly to see her smile, to ease her pain and bring those beautiful eyes alive with happiness again that he was willing to say or do absolutely anything, " If you want me to, my queen, I will stay. ", he heard himself say, " But you must promise never to cry again!"  
  
Niobe reached out and took his hands in hers as their eyes met, " You are a wonderful man, Iolaus, and I love you with all my heart... ", she said softly as they embraced, "...but there are some things even a queen cannot possess... I understand that now. "  
  
They kissed passionately and then, arm in arm, meandered leisurely along the lakeshore. They talked and laughed for hours, uninhibitedly and oblivious to all else.  
  
They had never really had the opportunity to be alone together before. This was the first time that they were able to just enjoy the pleasure of one another's company.  
  
So they made the most of it.  
  
Sheltered from prying eyes deep within a grove of stately pines, they found a bower and were at last able to consummate their passion with ardent, tender, bittersweet love.  
  
Afterwards, with the woman of his dreams wrapped affectionately in his arms, Iolaus lay in the fragrant grass and made a promise, " I give you my word, Niobe, that no matter where I am or what I may be doing, if ever you need me, I will be there for you."  
  
The queen of Attica sighed contentedly and replied, " I ask just one thing of you, my love. Come back to me, Iolaus. I will wait... even if it takes forever. "  
  
The sun was an enormous bright flaming ball on the western horizon when Iolaus stepped through the gates of Attica city. He paused, half-turning to look back but stopped in mid-move as an unmistakably sad yet strangely quiescent expression settled on his face.  
  
A voice in the back of his mind whispered, ' These precious memories may have to last a lifetime. Leave well enough alone. When you think of Attica from now on, let it bring you happiness not sorrow as before. ' He took a deep breath and resolved to follow his own advice.  
  
Hercules looked back for him as he walked up to his crestfallen ally, " How is Niobe? If you want, we could always leave tomorrow morning, you know? If you'd like some more time to say goodbye... I mean, there's no need to... be brutal... "  
  
Iolaus shook his head and started off down the road, " It's alright, Hercules. I've done what I came to Attica to do - and then some. Let's go... ", he said in a neutral voice, "...before I change my mind. "  
  
As Hercules fell in beside him, Iolaus looked up at his friend and asked, " So... where are we going this time? "  
  
His partner's reply somehow didn't surprise him, " Athens! "  
  
The End 


End file.
